Life vs Death
by protector91
Summary: Thanks to Wendy, the final three manage to cheat death. But death is officially fed up being cheated and thrusts them into-quite literally-the fight of their lives.
1. Subway Aftermath

**A/N: Well, here I am with my first attempt at a Final Destination fic. Just a friendly heads up, this story will be different from the usual Final Destination formula. Death will still play a big part in the story only this time it's going to be more straightforward with how it's going to fix its design.**

Pain. That was all Wendy could feel as she raised up her head off the ground. At least she knew she was still alive. Her head was throbbing as she attempted to lift herself up. And to top it off her leg seemed broken. Wendy felt tears stream down her face as she took in the grisly sight in front of her. There were so many bodies, so much death around her. All because death wanted her, Kevin, and Julie, and it didn't care if it had to go through a million innocent people to do it. Wendy was broken out of her train of thought by the sound of wheels on tracks. Wendy turned her head to see another subway train headed straight for her!

"This is just a vision!" Wendy screamed in her mind as the train came at her full speed.

"IT'S JUST A VISION!" Wendy shouted in her thoughts as the train hit her and then suddenly she was back in the train. She had a single tear trailing down her cheek and her mouth hanging wide open. It really was just a vision.

"I was gonna look you up afterwards," Kevin began. "You ok? Is something wrong?" He asked noticing the freaked out look on Wendy's face.

"The train," That was all Wendy was able to choke out, but enough for Kevin to understand.

"Oh shit. Not again," Kevin cursed before rushing to the emergency brake. He pulled it down, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" He yelled to Wendy and Julie, who were already busy trying to pry open the train doors. "Somebody stop the train!"

It was too late however. The train immediately derailed and began its deadly course all over again for Wendy.

"Julie we have to get away from the windows!" Wendy shouted to Julie. She obeyed and the two sisters, with great difficulty managed to maneuver themselves towards the hand railings.

"Julie, where's Kevin! ?" Wendy shouted as they held on for dear life. Kevin was suddenly thrown, back first, into the window just in front of them and couldn't pull himself away. "Kevin, take my hand!" Wendy screamed as she outstretched her arm. Kevin, however, wasn't close enough to her.

Keeping low to the floor, Wendy carefully attempted to get closer to Kevin while Julie had gripped her right leg to keep her from being thrown away. Wendy grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him off the window just as it broke. The three of them all got close together and held on praying for this to be over soon. The train then hit a wall and sent them all flying out.

Kevin was the first to recover and managed to get himself into a sitting position. Somehow, by the grace of God, he was miraculously fine save for a few bumps and scratches he received from the train crash.

"Wendy! ? Julie! ? Are you guys all right! ?" He called out.

"Kevin, over here!" Julie answered.

"Julie, are you ok?"

"No. I think my arm is broken. Where's Wendy?"

"Uhhh," Wendy groaned as she pulled herself up. Her right leg was broken and her face was covered with blood.

"Wendy, we're over here!" Kevin and Julie called out, but Wendy didn't seem to hear their call.

"Wendy!" They called again. Then they saw what was causing Wendy to space out. She was on the subway train tracks and they heard one coming straight for her!

"NOOOOO!" Wendy screeched at the top of her voice while raising her right hand as if that would stop the train. Something unreal happened at that moment. The entire front section of the train suddenly smashed itself in like it had hit something.

"Wendy…what did you do?" Kevin said breathlessly.

"I don't know," She answered as her vision began to blur. "I don't know," and then she passed out.

* * *

Wendy regained consciousness somewhere outside of the subway. She was surrounded by a giant crowd and what appeared to be a news crew being held back by the police. Looking down at her were Kevin and Julie, who were following her into the ambulance. As the paramedics placed her inside, something else caught Wendy's eye. Five figures dressed in black and seemingly unnoticed by the crowd were staring in her direction. Though Wendy couldn't see their hooded faces, something about them felt oddly familiar.

As Wendy's ambulance drove off one of the figures said, "Come on", and walked into a nearby alley way.

Once they were away from everyone else the figure turned to face the other four. He pulled of his hood to reveal what appeared to be a young man in his early twenty's with black hair.

"You failed me," Death said furiously. "You all assured me that the subway crash would finish the three of them off, premonition or not."

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" One of them asked. "Those three are good people and don't deserve to die."

Death walked right up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "They have screwed up my design not once, but three times! I don't care if they are good people, when you mess with my design you pay the price!" Death then shoved her into the arms of another figure.

"Don't yell at her!" He shouted at Death.

"Enough!" Death shouted at them all. I'm giving you all another chance to get this right or I will send you all back to your Final Destination. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads slowly.

"Good. Now let's go. We have work to do."

**A/N: No, death doesn't have an actual physical form. It just possessed an innocent bystander to observe the aftermath of the crash. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Should I keep going? Let me know what you thought about how Wendy survived the crash. Any guesses as to who the other mysterious strangers were?**


	2. Enemies Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (forgot to add this last chapter).**

Death strolled into the hospital sometime around midnight. The security guards all spotted him and asked, "What are you doing in here? Visiting hours are over."

Death merely smirked and said, "Sleep."

The guards and the rest of the hospital staff were all knocked out like a light. He continued his walk down the hallway until he reached his destination. The room of Wendy Christensen. He opened the door and walked in to see Wendy sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Hello Wendy," He said.

* * *

Wendy snapped awake screaming.

"Take it easy Ms. Christensen," her doctor said. "You have quite a concussion."

"Whe- Where am I?" Wendy asked, her head still throbbing.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out cold for hours."

It all came flooding back to Wendy now. Death trying to kill them by using the Subway, how the train mysteriously smashed in on itself, those five mysterious beings, and...

"Kevin. Julie. Are they OK?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Your sister broke her left arm and has some minor scrapes and bruises, but she will be fine. As for you're friend Kevin; he must have some serious Angels on his shoulders because it was a miracle that he wasn't hurt. He has been waiting outside ever since you were admitted. Would you like to see him?

"More than anything now, yes." Wendy replied.

The doctor exited the room and allowed Kevin to enter. He walked over to Wendy and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. She did the same for him.

"I'm so glad you are ok, Wendy. You had me scared there when you passed out during the ambulance ride."

"What happened while I was out?" Wendy asked.

"Not much. Your parents showed up about a half hour after you were admitted. They were apparently on their way home when the hospital called them about your condition."

"My mom didn't lose it too badly did she?" Wendy jokingly asked.

"Surprisingly, she did not. She was just glad that you and Julie were both safe." Wendy suddenly felt her head begin to ache.

"Wendy, what is it?"

"It's my head. It's been killing me ever since the subway."

"Wendy about that," Kevin began.

"Kevin, I told you already. I don't know what happened."

"Hey Wendy, you see that table over there?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Try pulling it over here."

"You mean with my mind?" She asked.

"Yes. Maybe you developed some sort of new power."

Deciding not to make a debate out of it Wendy looked at the table and concentrated. She might have concentrated a bit too hard because the table flew over in Kevin's direction and crashed into him.

"Are you ok Kevin?" Wendy asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah Wendy. Just fine." He groaned as he pushed the table away from him and sat back down on her bed. Wendy felt light headed all of a sudden and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin put her into another hug.

"I'm here for you Wendy. Always remember that." Kevin wasn't really sure where that came from, but he felt the need to say it.

* * *

As Kevin and Wendy continued their hug, one of the strangers watched them from a distance. She remembers being just like Wendy at one point. Being young, whole, and in love. But that was a life time ago. She turned away from the two and took a look at her reflection in her car's rearview mirror.

"Look at yourself," She said. "You don't even recognize your own face anymore."

"Hey, boss says to get ready. It's almost time." One of the others said from thw window of her car. She nodded and placed her knife in its sheath.

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Fischer, but visiting hours are now over and I'm sure Wendy needs her rest," the doctor said popping back into her room.

"Alright," Kevin replied. "I'll be back first thing tommorow, Wendy." Kevin kissed her on the top of her head and exited her room.

As he walked away, Wendy lay back down in her bed and tried to sleep. Unknown to her, the numbers on her heart monitor had changed from 80 to **180.**

* * *

Kevin, meanwhile, had begun to make his way to the parking lot to wait for his parents when he heard an unfamiliar voice call out his name. Kevin looked around the hallway, but didn't see any one.

"Kevin," the voice called out again.

"Who's there?" He asked, but no one answered.

_If this were some kind of horror movie I'd probably be dead now,_ he thought to himself as he once again scanned the hallway.

His eyes spotted something on the floor. He walked over to it and was surprised by what he found. It appeared to be a shot gun and attached to it was a note.

**Kevin,**

**There isn't much time for me to explain, so I'll cut directly to the chase. Death will be coming for Wendy tonight. I don't know at what time, but he'll be going after her tonight. He has possessed the body of a human male. Once he has Wendy's soul he'll go after Julie and finally you. This gun isn't much, but it should at least help you keep him at bay. It's loaded with special bullets. I would have given you the second gun, but I might need it myself.**

**-A friend**

Kevin wasn't entirely sure what to think, but picked up the gun anyway and put into his jacket. He half ran back to Wendy's room while being sure to not be spotted by the hospital staff. He saw Wendy's door was slightly open and took out the shotgun.

"Wendy?" He called out quietly.

"Kevin?"

Kevin looked to his left and saw her in the corner of the room. She looked like she had been crying.

"Wendy, what happened?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"I… I had another vision. It was around midnight and someone walked into my room and then strangled me with the wires connected to my heart monitor. When I woke up I knew I had to get out of her somehow, but then I heard you coming and I panicked. Um, what's with the shotgun?"

"Long story," He replied. "We better get you out of here."

"It's too late," Wendy said acknowledging the clock.

* * *

Death strolled into the hospital a couple of minutes before midnight. The security guards all spotted him and asked, "What are you doing in here? Visiting hours are over."

Death merely smirked and said, "Sleep."

The guards and the rest of the hospital staff were all knocked out like a light. He continued his walk down the hallway until he reached his destination. The room of Wendy Christensen. He opened the door and walked in to see Wendy sleeping in her bed with the sheets covering her face.

"Hello Wendy," He said. Death pulled Wendy's sheets off of her, but was met with a surprise. She wasn't in her bed! The door to Wendy's room immediately slammed and an invisible force flung Death on to Wendy's bed.

"Look whose trapped now," Wendy said as Kevin helped her walk over to the edge of the bed keeping him bound there with her mind.

"Do you really think that thing can stop us?" Death asked acknowledging Kevin's gun. Kevin answered by shooting Death with the shotgun causing him to vanish from sight.

"What's that thing loaded with?" Wendy asked.

"Salt probably," Kevin guessed.

"Salt?" Wendy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes-wait. Did Death say stop us?"

"Yes he did. What do you think… oh no! Julie!"

Kevin and Wendy attempted to get to Julie's room as fast as they could. They entered her room and saw someone holding a knife over her.

"Get away from her!" Wendy shouted. The figure instead charged and tackled Wendy. The two of them disappeared from the room.

"Wendy!" Kevin yelled as he went back into the hallway. Two more figures came out from around the corner and began approaching Kevin. He ran into the next room and slammed the door. "Oh real smart Kevin, like that will stop them," he thought.

The first one phased through the door and came at Kevin. He blasted him and waited for the other to appear. "I sure hope you're ok, Wen," Kevin thought.

* * *

Both Wendy and her attacker reappeared in what appeared to be the basement level of the hospital. Wendy kicked her assailant in the face using her good leg and attempted to crawl away. He assailant ran at her, but Wendy flung her back with her powers.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked. The girl waited a few seconds before pulling off her hood.

"Surprised?" She asked.

"C-C-Clear Rivers."

"You were expecting Ali Larter?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"But this is impossible, you died!"

"Who says I'm still alive, Wendy? I may be back in the world of the living, but I'm as dead as all the bodies in the hospital morgue." Clear held up her knife and began walking over to Wendy. Wendy used her powers again to keep Clear from moving, but something went wrong. Her vision began to fade in and out. Her head began to pound.

"Looks like someone's been using their new found power a bit too much," Clear said as she regained mobility.

She roughly dragged Wendy up to her feet and prepared to slash Wendy's throat. Her knife stopped and inch from it and she fought with all her strength to break herself out of Wendy's psychic hold. Instead she was sent flying into the other side of the basement. Wendy fell to the floor and began to inch her way towards the door when the basement light shorted out. She was completely engulfed in darkness and couldn't see two feet in front of her. Her breathing began to quicken its pace.

"Wondering where am I, Wendy?" Clear asked from somewhere in the dark. "I'm right next to you." Clear answered.

**A/N: So are you surprised that Clear is one of the four? I couldn't resist the Ali Larter joke. All of the five have the ability to pass through all solid objects, but are still as solid as a human. Just a friendly heads up this will be the last chapter I'll be posting until after "The Final Destination" is released. After that I will return. Hope you enjoyed this. Oh and credit for the salt shotgun goes to the show "Supernatural".**


	3. Bludworth

**A/N: Sorry for the wait readers. I saw The Final Destination later than I wanted. It was a pretty good film, however. Without further delay here is chapter 3 of "Life vs. Death."**

"I sure hope you're Ok, Wen," Kevin thought keeping his gun aimed at the door. His arms began to shake as he waited for the other one to phase through the door and then someone's hands appeared from behind him and grabbed hold of the shot gun. Kevin maneuvered himself so he was facing his enemy and tried to aim the gun at his head. The assailant proved stronger and began forcing Kevin back towards the wall. Kevin changed their positions at the last moment and pinned his opponent. Kevin reached forward and yanked off his hood revealing the face of…

"Alex Browning!" Kevin shouted astonished.

"In the flesh… well sort of," Alex retorted. The other two figures materialized in the room as he said this.

"You won't need those hoods anymore guys," Alex informed them. They reached for their hoods and revealed their identities to be Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Let Alex down now," Thomas ordered. Realizing he'd never shoot Thomas in time Kevin regrettably stepped back from Alex.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin demanded to know.

"We really don't have a say in things Kevin. We're just following orders." And with that comment Thomas opened fire. Kevin ran behind some one of the metal support beams and blindly fired. He heard Kimberly scream followed by the sound of Thomas starting to take out the empty clip from his gun. Kevin ran out from his cover and smacked Alex with his gun.

Alex grabbed the gun and in the struggle, fired it in the direction of Burke just missing him. Alex pulled it from Kevin's grip, swinging it against his jaw in the process. Kevin heard Burke slam the new clip into his gun and tackled Burke before he could aim it.

Kevin slapped Burke's gun from his hand and then ran at Alex. Alex fired Kevin's shotgun, but he slid to dodge the shot and knocked Alex down to his feet. He wrestled the gun out of Alex's hands and shot him right in the face. Before Kevin could recover, Burke's foot connected with his chin and knocked him to the floor; the gun fell out of his grip. Burke kicked it behind him so Kevin couldn't reach it. Burke retrieved his gun and aimed it between Kevin's eyes.

"Say goodbye."

"Goodbye," Julie answered and shot Burke. "You ok?"

"We have to find Wendy," Kevin said while Julie helped him up with her good arm. "One of them took here when we tried to save you."

* * *

"Wondering where I am Wendy?" Clear asked from out of the darkness. "I'm right next to you." Wendy let out a gasp as she felt Clear hands go around her neck. She then felt her knife press itself into it. A shot rang out before she could cut Wendy's throat.

"Kevin," Wendy called out, but he was nowhere to be found. "Kevin!" She called louder, but still received no answer. If he didn't save her from Clear, then who did?

"Wendy, are you down here! ?" Kevin yelled coming down the stairs with Julie close behind.

"Guys, I'm here." She answered.

"Where is the other one?" Kevin questioned keeping the shot gun raised.

"She's gone. Someone else shot her."

"What do you mean someone else? Who else could know about death's design?" Julie questioned.

"Probably the same person that gave me this," Kevin answered acknowledging the gun in his hands.

The three of them ascended the stairs and went back to Wendy's room. The hospital staff regained consciousness a few minutes later and asked if they had seen a guy dressed in black. Wendy said yes, but that he walked right past her room and she didn't see him again after that. The security guards allowed Kevin and Julie to stay in Wendy's room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Wendy tried to fruitlessly sleep. She was afraid if she closed her eyes she would have another vision. In the end she shut her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. After what felt like hours it thundered outside awakening Wendy from her sleep.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. Neither Kevin nor Julie was with her. There was a flash of lightning which revealed the silhouette of another person dressed in white. Wendy tried to use her powers but they weren't working; she must be dreaming still. The person held up his/her hands to reveal that he/she wasn't armed and approached Wendy's bed. The visitor placed his/her hand on Wendy's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Wendy started to ask, but felt her brain spike and several images started to flash through her mind.

* * *

**6 years ago**

"Clear, please try to calm down. We can still beat this," Alex tried to reason.

Clear was far from calm though. Not only had she witnessed another one of her friends (Ok Carter) die, but she saw that truck nearly hit Alex before it even showed up!

Was she like him now? Would she be receiving visions? While she was deliberating this in her mind Alex felt a chill run through his veins. Everything became silent. Not even Clear's voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked just above his head and spotted a brick above Clear's head. It looked loose and… oh no.

"Alex, are you even listening to me?" Clear asked, but was shoved out of the way by Alex. The brick fell and smashed into his face. Clear stood to her feet and covered her mouth. Her eyes were horrified at the sight before her. Alex was lying face down in a pool of blood clearly dead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "ALEX NOOO!" She bent down beside him and pulled his dead body up to its knees.

Clear began to uncontrollably sob into his shoulder as she held onto his body tightly. This had been the first time she had ever cried since her father had been murdered. Clear felt like another part of her had simultaneously died with Alex. Other people came running out to the street to see what the commotion was about and started to call 911 when they saw the sight of Alex.

"Hello Clear," A familiar voice greeted. She lifted her head and locked eyes with William Bludworth.

"What are you doing here?" Clear asked angrily. She wasn't sure why here question came out like that.

"You could say that I just wanted to check on Alex's progress as well as yours. It seems his feelings for you proved to be death of him."

"Go to hell," She said calmly, but with hate still dripping from each word.

"It's like I said before. In death there are no accidents, no coincidences, and no escapes."

There was a loud crash in the back alley and Clear turned to see what caused it. She could have sworn she saw a black mist vanish into the dark when she looked. She dismissed whatever it was and went back to holding on to Alex's body while an ambulance began to pull up.

* * *

**5 years ago**

Kimberly Corman was lost somewhere out on North Street. She decided to stop and get directions from a nearby shop called Goldstein's Hardware.

"Kimberly Corman," William Bludworth acknowledged as she entered the store.

"Bludworth? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened at the hospital so you could say that I'm here to check on how you are doing."

"How I'm doing. What are you talking about?"

"Look around you Kimberly. You are in a store surrounded by many pieces of dangerous equipment and yet you don't seem the least bit worried."

"Why should I? We beat death. It's over."

"Is it, Kimberly?"

"Kimberly?" Thomas Burke called out. Kimberly turned and smiled at the sight of her old friend and the two hugged. Unbeknownst to Kimberly, Bludworth had vacated the store.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked her.

"I got lost and needed directions. What about you?"

"I needed a new fire extinguisher so I came by here to pick one up." Kimberly felt her skin start to go cold as she realized their meeting mixed with the appearance of William Bludworth couldn't have been a coincidence.

She began to look around the shop and heard one of the cashiers say, "Your total comes to **$1.80**."

She turned her attention to the entrance of the store and saw what appeared to be an approaching car from just outside!

"Thomas, look out!" She warned. Thomas looked in the direction she was pointing at just in time to see a car smash through the doors and speed towards them.

"This way!" He shouted and pulled her to the back exit. They managed to make it out in time to avoid being hit by the car, but Burke felt Kimberly's hand slip out of his.

"Burkeeee!" She screamed to get his attention.

Thomas was shocked to see that Kimberly had gotten her coat caught in a wood chipper and was being pulled into it. Not hesitating, Burke dashed to Kimberly and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back with all his might.

"Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!" She desperately pleaded as she felt her hands start to slip from his.

"I'm not going to lose you, Kim!" He answered back and pulled even harder. He felt every last muscle in his body strain to hold on.

"I won't let you take her Death! Do you hear me!" He shouted in with the utmost fury in his voice. Then the tragic happened. The wood chipper got a sudden burst in speed and pulled Kimberly followed by Burke inside it. Their bodies were completely obliterated and all that came out the other end of the chipper was their blood.

* * *

**Present Day**

Wendy was breathless as she was pulled out of her vision. That man; William Bludworth. She remembers his voice from somewhere; the train. He was the announcer who mentioned how the last stop was the end of the line. But who was he and what connection did he have with her and the others?

"Why did you show me this?" She asked her mystery visitor. The visitor once again outstretched a hand and placed it on Wendy's forehead making her awaken from her dream.

* * *

"Here's our guy," Kevin acknowledged a picture of William Bludworth on the computer. "He appears to be some mortician and worked somewhere close to the flight 180 survivors. I'm afraid there isn't much else about him."

"We better find him whoever he is. He could very well know what we have to do in order to truly beat death," Wendy said.

"Hold on. You aren't going anywhere on that leg of yours." Julie told her sister.

"Wait a minute."

"She's right Wendy and there isn't much you can do to sneak out of here anyway."

* * *

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Julie had been moved into Wendy's at her request and Kevin snuck in after visiting hours were over to keep an eye on both of them. His contact, whoever the person was, sent him more ammo for the shotgun as well as more salt. Death surprisingly didn't make any more attempts to kill the three the entire time.

One particular afternoon, Kevin, Wendy, and Julie were relaxing for the first time in a while when Kevin turned on the T.V. to channel 66.

"Can you believe they actually named a racetrack after that guy?" Kevin asked observing McKinley speedway on the T.V. Wendy felt light headed all of a sudden and fainted.

* * *

The sound of several cars filled Wendy's ears as she came to. But how did she suddenly end up here?

"Hey how old is this place?" She asked, but it wasn't even her voice!

"Got me," Hunt replied.

"We'll be fine there's a fence there." Lori answered.

Wendy wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Everything felt so real, but how could she be seeing all of this through someone else's eyes? And who was this guy anyway? The racecars came around for another pass and Nick observed that part of the ceiling was beginning to crumble. He also noticed some of the screws start to come loose from the fence. Both he and Wendy developed a bad feeling simultaneously. A loud crash caught their attention and they turned to see the number 6 car started to flip over only it was more violent than a usual accident.

One of the tires flew into the audience and sliced off part of a woman's body. The car went flying right into the stands! The entire crowd got up from the seats and made a desperate break for the exit. Nick and his friends ran for the exit as well, but there were too many people trying to get through. As Nick attempted to find a way out more and more people died. A huge explosion engulfed the remainder of the crowd and blasted Nick off the 180 section and impaled him on a metal rod right through the chest. Wendy and Nick felt the life go out of them, but suddenly everything went back to normal. The cars hadn't crashed and everybody was alive.

"We have to get out of here."

**A/N: So how did you all like my little surprise? I hope I didn't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen "The Final Destination". I would've put a warning in the first author's note, but I didn't want to tip off to anyone that something from The Final Destination would appear here. I left out how everybody gets killed since I didn't want to spoil that part for those who haven't seen the movie. I know that from a continuity standpoint FD4 doesn't happen for another four years, but hey, that's why they call it fan fiction. Hope you liked it. I'm open to any ideas on how to improve on the two flashbacks if they weren't good.**


	4. Many Questions and No Answers

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but since I have been gone for so long, I had to regrettably cut my two planned action scenes from this chapter and move them to the next. Hope you still enjoy this one though.**

The racecars came around for another pass and Nick observed that part of the ceiling was beginning to crumble. He also noticed some of the screws start to come loose from the fence. Both he and Wendy developed a bad feeling simultaneously. A loud crash caught their attention and they turned to see the number 6 car started to flip over only it was more violent than a usual accident. One of the tires flew into the audience and sliced off part of a woman's body. The car went flying right into the stands!

The entire crowd got up from the seats and made a desperate break for the exit. Nick and his friends ran for the exit as well, but there were too many people trying to get through. It was pure pandamonium and chaos! A man and woman ran for the exit but were sliced in two but part of a car. One woman was knocked to the floor and was trampled by the fleeing spectators. She weakly turned over to her side and saw a car engine fly into the stands straight at her. She could only watch in horror as it slammed into her chest. A mechanic fell backwards on a broken bench and was impaled through the mouth while another specatator was crushed by another car that flew through the stands.

The ceiling began to collapse and crushed Hunt and Janet almost simultaneously. A security guard tried to direct Nick and Lori towards the nearest exit, but as they ran an explosion engulfed them both. A final explosion consumed the remainder of the crowd and blasted Nick off the 180 section and impaled him on a metal rod right through the chest. Wendy and Nick felt the life go out of them, but suddenly everything went back to normal. They were both breathing heavily as they observed their surroundings. None of the cars had crashed and everyone was alive.

"We have to get out of here." Nick told his friends. His desperation to get out of the stands caused quite a commotion leading to the mechanic from his vision to try to fight him leading to Nick, his friends, the security guard, and a few others to leave the stands.

"We're all going to die. There's going to be a crash!" Nick warned as they ran out of the stands.

"What crash?" The security guard asked. His question was answered in the form of a loud explosion from the stands.

"That fucking crash!" Nick swore.

"Have you all lost your fucking minds!" The mechanic's girlfriend screamed. As she screamed this a tire flew out of the stands and destroyed part of her body.

Nick and Wendy felt like they were going to be sick at the grisly sight of her guts all ove the street. Nick's friends all stared at him disbelievingly.

"Guys what are you… ahh!" Nick felt something slam into his heart.

"Nick what's wrong!" Lori worriedly asked kneeling next to him.

"It's my heart. Something's wrong…ahhh!" Nick felt his heart stop and fell to on his back.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Lori screamed. Nick's body arched one final time and Wendy found herself back in the hospital.

"Ok we got her back!" The doctor announced removing the defibrillator.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked head spinning.

"You saw the McKinley speedway and then you passed out. I called the doctors and when they arrived you started to go into cardiac arrest. None of them could explain it." Kevin revealed.

"Do you think Death?"

"I don't know."

"Did you see anything?"

"I did, but it was something else. Something I couldn't explain. I saw a deadly wreck at McKinley speedway. However, I saw the whole wreck through someone else's eyes."

* * *

"Lori, I'm fine. Really." Nick once again attempted to assure his girlfriend. She wouldn't hear it though. Ever since the racetrack she's been with him 24/7.

"Nick, I just can't buy that. You had a heart attack at age 20. You've got to be one of the healthiest people I know. So forgive me for worrying about you."

Nick could see in her eyes that she was truly worried about him. In fact Nick was even more scared. Not only did he have to live through that hellish wreck twice, but he felt as if… he couldn't understand. It felt like someone else was with him. Watching everything he was. Feeling everything he did. But what did it all mean? The doctor arrived to tell Lori that visiting hours were over and she nodded.

"Get some sleep, Nick," She told him giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow." The lights turned off and Nick lay back in his bed. He felt himself breath heavily and his mind kicked it into high gear. The entire accident replayed in his head leading back up to him seeing it was all a premonition.

"We have to get out of here!" Nick jumped out of bed shacking slightly. That wasn't his voice. It belonged to a girl. "What's happening to me?" He thought.

* * *

Back in her hospital bed Wendy was thinking the exact same thoughts. She knew she had to find this Bludworth guy pronto if they wanted any chance of stopping death's design once and for all. She got out of bed and grabbed her crutches. He leg was almost fully healed. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. The lights started to flicker and then the mirror fogged up. Slowly a message began to write itself into the mirror. Wendy stared at it, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

**The seers must unite**

"Oh it's real easy for us to all unite when three of the other seers want to kill you," Wendy said to herself in a sarcastic tone. "How about giving me some straight answers for once!" A hand grasped her should and spun her around. It was the person in white from before. The being once again placed his/her hand on Wendy's forehead and sent another wave of images through it.

* * *

"Stop! Please stop!" Kimberly begged and the pain briefly subsided. She had been undergoing torture alongside Clear River for what seemed like years.

"What's the matter Kimberly?" Death mocked. "Don't like your Final Destination?"

"Will you quit calling this place the Final Destination?" Clear spit out. "Referring to Hell as the Final Destination isn't going to make it any more threatening than it already is." Death turned to Clear, who had a brave face on, but it could see through her little charade. Deep down, she was very much terrified. She tried to act like the torture she had been subjected to for the past six years was not affecting her, but Death isn't so easily fooled.

* * *

"Why did you show me that?" Wendy asked. Her visitor just backed up into the darkness vanishing into thin air. "Wait!" She called out then sighed. "What does this all mean?" She muttered to herself.

**A/N: Man, poor Wendy can't seem to catch a break can she? So many questions and almost zero answers. And what is Nick's role in all of this and how can all of the future seers coming together possibly stop death from claiming their souls? One thing that remains certain is that the action is going to continue as we head for chapter five.**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I'm finally back everybody. College has been a bitch, which is why I haven't updated in a while. But you needn't wait any longer for here is the next installment in "Life vs. Death." One more thing: this is the last chapter that will feature Wendy's visions happening on a frequent basis due to them overly occurring somewhat. The action scene I had planned will officially take place in Chapter 6.**

"I thought I'd find you here Clear," Alex said sitting beside her. Clear had been sitting outside of her father's deserted cabin for two hours now.

"Hi Alex," She sighed staring up at the stars in the sky. This place used to have such a calming effect on her. It's where she would go if she found herself not being able to deal with life. It's quite ironic since she no longer has a life to live. Clear felt Alex's hand on her shoulder and she smiled. He was probably the only person on this Earth that made her feel remotely alive. He was always there to help her during the torturously long years they had to spend in hell. She looked into Alex's eyes and the two leaned in to kiss each other when a cold wind picked up.

"What timing," Clear angrily thought stopping only an inch from Alex's lips. The two stood and faced Death. "So what's the count?" Clear asked slipping back into her typical personality.

"I count nine survivors. The seer is a man by the name of Nick O'Bannon," Death informed the two.

"And I take it you want the two of us to meaninglessly send these people to their doom. Right?" Clear asked sarcastically. Death responded by harshly punching her in the face.

"That good enough of an answer for you?" Death asked. "Given your recent track record I will personally deal with Nick and the others. You are to maintain your focus on Wendy. Is that clear?"

"You're hilarious" Clear replied and received another punch to the face.

"Leave her alone!" Alex yelled tending to Clear. The wind picked up again and Death was gone.

"Alex," Clear said in a near whisper. "Hold me." Alex bent to his knees and put his arms around Clear pulling her into a hug.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Nick was released from the hospital. In those weeks two of the survivors of the McKinley Speedway crash met tragic and rather painful deaths. The racist from the track had been set on fire and then caught in a freak explosion. The women with the two kids had a rock fly through her right eye. After both of those accidents, Nick and Lori began to do some digging and discovered this had all happened three times before.

Once on flight 180, a second time on route 180, and a third time on a roller coaster. Each time someone had a premonition about the disaster before it happened. They tried to explain the situation to skeptical Hunt and their worrier friend Janet, but needless to say it didn't go well. Now they were both busy safe proofing the house they lived in. Covering every inch to make sure that no potentially harmful object was left unchecked. Death watched the two as they sat down trying to contemplate their next move. An idea sparked his head and using his powers caused a glass to tip over spilling its content onto a newspaper in front of them drenching every word except six:

**Through action they saved their lives**

"I think we can stop it," Nick announced.

"That's what you think," Death thought before disappearing.

* * *

Wendy was entering her final two weeks in the hospital. Julie was released two days ago with a fully healed arm, but still stuck close by Wendy. As Wendy slept trying to contemplate what the hell was happening to her concerning her last vision a hand appeared out of nowhere and covered her mouth. Her eyes shot open locking with the hooded figure of her contact, which had a finger placed to his/her lips. Wendy's eyes changed from a look of shock to anger and pinned the being against the wall surprising them both that her powers were actually working in her dream.

"NO MORE GAMES! NO MORE VISIONS! NO MORE RIDDLES! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS I HAVE TO DO!" She shouted with rage, contempt, and fury, but at the same time had tears flowing down her cheeks. The figure didn't respond.

"Tell me who you are," She commanded with her voice trembling with each word. There was still no answer. "Tell me," Wendy sounded like she was about to break down.

This was all too much for her to deal with. Merely five months ago she was just your average teenager enjoying a simple night out with her friends and didn't even have the slightest worry in the world. Her life might not have been perfect, but she at least had control over it. Now she doesn't even have control of that anymore.

"My name," the figure began in a strange voice that Wendy didn't recognize, "is of no importance. What is of importance is for you to find the one called Nick O'Bannon as soon as possible."

"Why. What is so important about him?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that Wendy. All I know is that you must unite with all of the seers. It is the only way to save you and your friends from a rather unpleasant final destination. And time is already running out. Death has already started moving in on Nick and his friends and has already gone half way down its new list."

"You obviously know more than you're telling. Why all the secrecy?"

"Remember Wendy. Time is of the essence." And she was awake. Wendy could feel the tears streaming down her face. She got out of bed and took hold of her crutches walked to the bathroom mirror again. She began rubbing her temples when something odd happened. The mirror wasn't showing her refection. It was showing the back of the car. Wendy's eyes turned white and then she found herself sitting in the back seat.

"What the hell is," she began but stopped when she saw Nick in the driver's seat. "Nick," she called out, but he didn't respond. She put a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around and felt an image surge threw her body. It looked like a pipe was bursting followed by a girl screaming. The vision ended and Wendy was back in the bathroom. She still gazed at the mirror, which showed Nick grabbing his cell phone and telling someone by the name of Hunt to stay away from water. The last thing she saw before the mirror changed back to normal was a sign with the words "Clear Rivers" on it.

Nick shut his cell phone after leaving Hunt a message and looked into the back seat of his car. He could have almost sworn that he felt someone else in there with him.

* * *

"Ok Wendy. Careful now," Kevin cautioned as she began to try to get out of bed. It had been many weeks since she had been admitted to the hospital and she believed she was ready to finally start walking again. Her feet touched the cold floor and she gripped the side of the bed. Slowly she let go and began to move her leg. She let out a sigh when she didn't feel any serious pain.

"I can walk again," Wendy thought. She suddenly slipped and fell into Kevin's arms. "Well almost anyway," she thought while starring intently into Kevin's eyes.

"Ahem," Julie cleared her throat interrupting the two's moment.

They turned to see Julie leaning on the table with her now fully healed arm. Kevin and Wendy let out nervous giggles before Kevin let go of her. Wendy then felt the room begin to spin around her and another vision flooded mind. She was running through a Cineplex with a girl following close behind. She ran on to an escalator when the whole thing collapsed and pulled her and the girl down towards the escalator motors. She reached out and grabbed the girl's hand in an attempt to pull them to safety.

The girl had a terrified expression across her face as she called out for Nick's help. Wendy could feel Nick's desperation as he held tightly on to Lori's hand. She was screaming as the escalator was pulling her down closer and closer over the motors. Her feet were flailing as she tried to avoid her them getting caught. Nick tried to brace himself on the sides of the escalator to stop the pull, but it was no good. Lori's leg was caught in the motors and she began to be pulled in. Blood came flowing out of her mouth as she was crushed. Nick refused to let go and tried to pull her out as her blood flew onto his face. She slipped out of his hand and the rest of her body was crushed by the escalator.

"Noooo!" Nick cried out; his hand still stretched out. He couldn't believe that he lost her. He couldn't save her. Nick moment of sadness was interrupted by the sound of another explosion that sent a metal rod through the air and right into Nick's broken heart. He let out a small gasp and fell to the floor.

* * *

Wendy's vision ended and she could feel a single tear running done her face.

"Wendy what is it?" Julie asked.

"It's Nick. He won't make it."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Kevin asked feeling a since of dread since what could be their only chance of defeating death just went down the drain.

"I have an idea. Just step back for a moment." Wendy walked over to a mirror and closed her eyes to concentrate. "You might want to be ready to catch me," She informed Kevin. "This has got to work," she thought and then she opened her eyes. She was outside the hospital and walking out of it just were Nick and George. She ran to him immediately and entered his mind just as George got hit by an ambulance after mentioning Déjà vu.

* * *

Wendy fell back over into Kevin's arms exhausted.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

Wendy took in a few breaths before saying, "It's all up to Nick now."

All the three of them could do now was wait. They spent the next hours sitting in the hospital; Kevin continuously flipped through all new channels to see if any of them would show the mall fire. Breathes of relief were exchanged between the three when a news report revealed that a young college student stopped a fire from destroying the mall saving the lives of countless people.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Are you sure you feel ok, Wendy?" Kevin asked as the three approached her car.

"I've never been better," She responded referring to her leg even though she knew he was talking about what had happened in the hospital. She couldn't explain it herself even if she wanted to. All she knew was that she somehow transferred a vision she had into Nick. The mere thought of it still shook her up. She didn't have time to worry about that now though. Now was the time for them to track down Nick and his friends before Death struck again. Wendy, Kevin, and Julie piled into the car and drove away from the hospital. Nick destination was pretty far, but they should have been able to make it.

"We're making a brief stop first," she announced to Kevin and Julie.

"Where," Julie asked.

"You'll see," Wendy responded. After a half hour had passed Wendy pulled her car up to the graveyard where their friends had been buried.

Kevin, Wendy, and Julie walked along the graves of their fallen friends. Wend stopped and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry. Sorry about how I got all of you dragged into this. Sorry about how I couldn't save any of you." She paused again then continued.

"But I promise each and every one of you that I won't let Death keep its hold on your souls. I'll find a way to free you all. Somehow, someway, I will. You have my word." Wendy felt Kevin's hand grip hers. She squeezed it back while turning to face him. Julie walked back to the car deciding to give the two a moment.

"I'm sure they all would've been proud to have heard you speak those words Wendy," he told her as he ran a hand through her long hair.

"You have no idea," Jason's spirit said as he watched the two. Kevin and Julie were completely unaware that the spirits of the deceased were all watching them. They all stood there for a few moments and then one by one vanished from the graveyard back to their hellish afterlife.

"Give that bastard hell from us," Ashley and Ashlyn said together before disappearing.

Wendy placed her hand on Kevin's cheek and then did something he had wanted for a while now. She kissed him.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Trailer

_**A/N: Hey faithful readers. While I'm still trying to figure out how to write Chapter 6 titled "All Hell Breaks Loose" I wrote this up. It's basically how I'd think a trailer for this story would be. But to keep you in suspense I ended the trailer showing our heroes in peril. Promise I wil update soon. I found this somewhat difficult to write so I understand if you don't really like it.**_

_**In death**_

_**There are no accidents**_

**Alex: The plane's gonna explode! It's not a joke! It's not a joke!**

_**No Coincidences **_

**Kimberly: There's going to be a huge accident! Everybody's gonna die!**

_**And no escapes**_

**Wendy: The train…**

**Kevin: Oh shit. Not again!**

_**This Summer**_

**Wendy: We have to get off!**

The train crashes throwing Wendy, Kevin, and Julie out threw the opening.

Wendy wakes up on the tracks as another train appears

_**Forget everything you knew about Life**_

Train smashes before it hits Wendy

**Kevin: What did you do?**

**Wendy: I don't know… (Passes out)**

_**Forget everything you knew about Death**_

Death looms over Wendy's hospital bed

**Death: Hello Wendy**

_**And Most of All**_

Racecars begin to violently crash on McKinley Speedway. Nick is blown off the 180 section as and falls as his vision ends.

_**Forget everything you knew**_

**Nick and Wendy in unison: We have to get out of here!**

_**About the design**_

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

_Several cars go out of control on the highway_

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**

_Wendy speeds down the highway with Officer Burke in hot pursuit_

**Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!**

**Kevin: Wendy, watch out!**

A massive truck speeds onto the highway and is about to crash into Wendy's car

**Final Destination IV**

_**Death Saved the Best**_

_**Four Last**_

**August 2010**

**Death is closer than ever in 3-D.**


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: This is without a doubt the hardest chapter I ever had to write. But I'm not going to distract you from it any longer. I hope you enjoy it.****There's also two call backs to one of the final destination films. One subtle; one not so subtle. Can you spot the subtle one?**

Time felt like it almost stopped for Kevin when Wendy's lips touched his. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and responded to her kiss. His hands snaked their way across her back and pulled her closer to him. Everything felt right at this moment. It felt like they must have been kissing for an eternity. But then something entered Kevin's mind. An image of… Jason and Carrie. He suddenly felt guilty. They were after all standing in front of their graves. Kevin reluctantly pulled back.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Wendy questioned as Kevin pulled back.

Kevin couldn't get out the words and could only look behind him. Wendy looked at the two graves behind him and realization hit her hard. Wendy was unable to form a sentence either and started walking back to the car. She guessed it was only natural for Kevin to feel that way since Jason was his best friend after all and that she never actually broke up with him since he died. Despite those thoughts Wendy couldn't help but softly touch her fingers to her lips and let out a small sigh.

* * *

"There they are," Clear nonchalantly thought; knife in hand. "They'll never see me coming. I can end this now." Clear was getting ready to make her move when Wendy did something to stop Clear in her tracks. Wendy was kissing Kevin. Clear froze and despite her best efforts couldn't make herself move. Slowly she sheathed her knife and began to back away behind a tree. Clear sat against it and nearly felt like she was about to cry. Seeing those two reminded her too much of what she lost when she was alive. The painful memories all flew back to her like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"I cannot be pregnant," Clear desperately kept repeating over and over again at her pregnancy test with disbelieving eyes. "How could this happen? It was just one night." But it turns out that night in Paris before Carter died was all that needed to happen and what followed next was worse._

* * *

_"Something's wrong!" Dr. Kalarjian frantically revealed._

_"What's happening to my baby!" Clear asked with fear and panic._

_"Clear, we need you to relax. You're going to have to push when I say so all right?"_

_Clear nodded and prepared herself. She wasn't going to lose her child. It was all she had left of Alex._

_"Ok Clear. 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"_

_"AHHHHHH!" Clear screamed as she pushed. So many tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't lose her baby. She just couldn't._

_"Ok Clear. One more time," Kalarjian informed her trying to sound calm and relaxed. "1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Clear pushed with all her might; she felt like she was going to die screaming and then in a way she kind of did. She gazed up and met the horror struck faces of the doctor and the other hospital staff members._

_Kalarjian stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Clear. I'm…I'm so sorry," she couldn't finish her sentence._

_"No," Clear choked out. "NO!" She screeched this time. _

_She had lost everything that meant anything to her! Her father, Alex, and now her own child! Something inside of her broke loose and the next thing Clear knew she was going berserk on the hospital staff, who was having a hard time trying to hold her back. Kalarjian managed to sedate her from behind and her world went black._

* * *

Clear thought things couldn't get much worse, but she couldn't have been further from the truth.

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Clear?" Dr. Kalarjian asked walking with Clear down the pale white hallways of the mental asylum._

_"I've never been surer about anything in my life Doctor," Clear responded in a monotonous voice. Kalarjian sighed; sad to see the kind of person Clear had become. The girl seemingly lost the will to live, but then again who could blame her? She had lost not only her boyfriend, but her own baby as well. They reached the room Clear would be kept in and Kalarjian slowly opened the doorway. Clear stepped inside and sat in the middle of the floor._

_"It doesn't have to be like this, Clear. You can still change your mind," she tried to reason though in her mind she knew Clear wouldn't change her decision._

_"I know what I'm doing Doctor," She replied never turning around. "Please just go," she requested. Kalarjian obeyed her request and shut the door to Clear's room. Clear took a single picture of Alex from here pocket and taped it against the wall. Clear could feel tears coming, but held them all back. She wasn't going to cry again. Not now. Not ever._

* * *

Clear looked back from around the tree and spotted those two love birds still kissing each other. Clear, against her better judgment, decided to let them have their moment together. Guess the boss would get to go through with his big plan after all.

* * *

Wendy sped along the infamous route 23 trying to keep a cool head. She tried to think of something, anything to get her kiss with Kevin off her mind. It just refused to leave her memory; like it was permanently engraved in it. Kevin was thinking the exact same thing too. He can't explain the guilt he felt when he thought about Jason and Carrie. It's been months after all. He shouldn't be dwelling on the past. Right now he wished he could just roll back time so he could have acted differently. A nearby sign caught Wendy's attention as she continued driving.

**Always buckle up. It could save your **_**life.**_

Wendy dismissed the sign and continued driving when another one caught her eye.

**The Devil's Flight. **_**This ride will be the death of you.**_

Wendy started to feel like death might be on to her and she was afraid she might see a third omen. A truck honked its horn at her making her realize she was going to slow. Wendy changed lanes to let it go through, but as it drove by the words on the side of it caught her attention.

**You can't escape**

Wendy felt as if everything went into slow motion. Death had somehow found her and was going in for the kill. Wendy turned to her left and her realization was confirmed. Driving to the left of her car was a police car being driven by none other than Thomas Burke! He raised his gun and fired. Wendy stopped the bullets and flung them back at him. Burke ducked the bullets, which sailed over his head and smashed through the window.

"Hold on!" Wendy told Kevin and Julie.

She floored it and took off down the road. Burke increased the speed of his hijacked police car and continued the pursuit. Wendy drove into ongoing traffic weaving in and out to throw off Burke. He matched her maneuvers and reloaded his gun. Kevin grasped his shotgun and stuck himself out of the car window. Taking aim he shot one of Burke's tires. Burke lost control of his car and began to topple over. His car blew up sending other cars swerving to miss the destruction. Kevin had a mortified expression on his face at the accident he nearly caused, but none the less pulled himself back in the car.

Burke meanwhile phased out of his flaming police car and saw a van headed straight for him. He turned around and phased into the passenger seat next to Kimberly who gave him an odd look.

"What?" He asked. She gave him a "you know what" look. "So I've seen 'The Matrix Reloaded' one too many times. Sue me why don't ya." Burke complained.

Kimberly increased the speed of her car trying to close the distance between herself and Wendy. She spotted Kimberly and switched into the far right lane. Kimberly realized that Wendy was trying to cut her off with the merging traffic.

"Wendy, watch out!" Kevin shouted in panic.

Wendy's head shot in the direction of the merging traffic to spot a massive truck approaching and not stopping! It was going to hit them! Wendy tried to change lanes, but another car cut her off. The car was being driven by none of other than Alex Browning. Wendy made a desperate effort to get ahead of the truck, but it was no good. Suddenly she felt something slam into the back of her car knocking it forward and past of the truck at the very last possible moment. She watched as the truck put on its breaks at the last second coming to an almost screeching halt so it wouldn't hit the other car which barely managed to avoid being hit itself.

"Kimberly! ? What the hell! ? Clear had them right where she wanted them!" Burke exasperatedly yelled.

"Hey! I didn't know I'd push them that far ahead of Clear's truck! You want to drive! ?" She fired back at Burke.

"Yeah! Move over!" He ordered Kimberly and with minimal difficulty switched seats with Kimberly. Meanwhile Alex pulled up beside Wendy and drove his car into the side of hers; he was trying to knock them off the road. He went for a second try and Wendy hit the brakes making Alex drive past her. He tried to stop, but in his attempt his car flipped over and tumbled off the street; becoming engulfed in an intense blaze.

"That's two down," Julie started, but the sound of a truck horn interrupted her.

Wendy looked over her shoulder seeing that same truck from before; Clear Rivers was behind the wheel. Kevin stuck himself out the window again, shooting at Clear's windshields. She ducked to avoid the glass and closed the gap between the two vehicles. Taking a hold of her knife, she chucked it at Kevin's arm making him drop his shotgun. As it connected with the ground a shot is fired off hitting the tires of a passing by car. The car's screeching brakes could be heard and the car began flipping over.

Other cars spotted it and tried to avoid a collision. One switched to the middle lane only to be hit by a truck. The car spun and flew into the air connecting with another car in the lane. Another driver in that lane frantically tried to get out of the way, but was cut off and slammed into the flaming wreck. Kimberly and Burke blazed through the wreck; thoughts of the last route 23 pile up weighing heavily on their minds. They looked behind themselves and noticed that all traffic had officially come to a stop. That should make things a bit easier.

Clear was breathing down Wendy's neck as her vehicle got within inches closer of Wendy's. She jumped into the next lane, but Clear followed. She bumped Wendy's car once and then bumped it again. Wendy's head was knocked forward a bit and into the steering wheel. No matter what she couldn't outrun Clear and she couldn't switch lanes and stop because Clear would just follow and then they'd die. Just when Wendy was about to lose all hope Clear's truck came to a complete stop.

"What the hell?" Julie muttered to herself.

"Did…she just give up?" Kevin asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know. This doesn't make any since," Wendy answered.

* * *

Clear reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "It's your show now," she said. "Make it quick," she silently requested.

Death hung up and looked up at the overpass. Stretching out both his hands, he balled up both his fists and began to concentrate. The entire overpass crumpled leaving an enormous gap in between. "Time for me to take back control." Death shut his eyes and concentrated again.

* * *

"Wendy what are you doing?" Julie asked. "We aren't being followed anymore. Why are you speeding up?" She asked a bit frightened this time.

"I'm not doing anything." She replied scared herself. Wendy took her foot of the gas, but the car didn't stop. She tried hitting the brakes, but they didn't work. "Oh fuck!"

"Wendy what is it!" Kevin asked loosing it.

"Death!" The car kept on gaining speed as it approached the over pass.

They spotted it and made a frenzied attempt to escape the car. Their seatbelts wouldn't unbuckle and the car doors all locked themselves. The windows wouldn't budge either. The steering wheel was stuck as well. They were trapped. The car was getting closer and closer to the destroyed over pass and that's when Wendy made her choice.

She turned around and pulled Kevin closer to her. Without a moment of hesitation she brought his lips crashing into her own. In those brief moments Wendy felt more alive than she ever had for most of her of her own life. I guess that happens when you are about to die. Kevin responded fully to her kiss this time. Not holding back anything. Her hands gently stroke through his hair as she continued kissing him. Wendy finally pulled away; kissing his top and bottom lip one final time.

"Take care of Julie," she whispered to him fighting back all tears.

"Wendy what do you mean?" Kevin asked still holding onto the back of her neck.

Wendy pressed her forehead into his and whispered, "I love you," and pulled away from him. Using every last bit of mental strength she could muster, Wendy ripped the backseat door out of the car. Before she lost her focus, Wendy managed to tear Kevin and Julie's seatbelts and finally telepathically carried them out of the car setting them down on the side of the road.

"Wendy, no!" Kevin called out trying to run after her; Julie following from behind. He couldn't lose her. Not now! Wendy didn't look back. She kept herself focused on the front as her car headed for the over pass; her mind too weak to free herself from this metal death trap. Her car flew over the edge and plummeted down. Wendy watched her own life flash before her eyes and seconds before her car connected with the rubble below spoke her last words.

**"FUCK DEATH!"**

And then her car collided with the rubble from the overpass. Kevin and Julie stopped at the edge of the broken pass and watched Wendy's car go up in smoke. The flames were so big Kevin would have sworn he was seeing the flames of hell. Both he and Julie had completely horrified expressions on their faces. All the air had left their lungs and they were unable to utter a single word.

They couldn't believe what had just happened. After all that had transpired Death managed to kill her. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. It slid to a stop in front of Kevin and Julie and the passenger doors opened up. The front window rolled down revealing the face of Wendy's contact. The being put a finger to his/her lips and motioned for them to get inside the car. They did so without a moment of hesitation. The contact drove off the exit and got as far away from the carnage as possible. Kevin and Julie remained silent; still in complete and total shock from what they just had to witness. Wanting to break the silence the contact decided to speak.

"We'll be arriving at Nick's position in about 10 minutes. We shouldn't have to worry about Death till then. Now that… we lost her, Death no longer see's any reason to worry about you two."

"Why didn't you help?" Kevin silently mumbled; head looking down at his hands.

"Excuse me?" The contact asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP! ?" Kevin shouted with all the anger he could muster. He had never felt so much rage before in his life.

"I wanted to help, but I was too late! I never would have reached you in time!" The contact yelled back equally as furious.

"What are you anyway?" Julie calmly asked finally finding her voice. "Some sort of angel?"

"I'm probably the furthest thing from an angel you could think. I'm deeply and truly sorry for what happened to Wendy. If I could go back and do things differently I would, but there isn't any time to mourn now." The rest of the drive went by in silence. Kevin kept a tight grip on the spare shotgun the contact gave him; a determined look in his eyes. He wasn't going to let Wendy's sacrifice be in vain. "We're here," the contact announced.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Julie asked exiting the car.

"I am uncertain. You two go on. I'll see if I can't buy us some time," The contact told them before driving off.

"Let's go," Kevin said, but as soon as Julie took one step forward she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Julie? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened and then Kevin and everything else faded from view.

_A falling structure, a swerving truck, a café, and… Nick?_

Julie came back to reality falling down to her knees.

"Julie? What did you see?" Kevin asked helping her back to her feet.

"I know where they are." She breathed out. "Nick and his friends are going to be hit by a truck."

"Shit! How much time do we have! ?"

Julie shut her eyes trying to remember if she saw what time it was. The café they were in. It had a clock.

"It was exactly 3:30. That's 3 minutes from now!"

"Come on!" And they made a break for the café; Julie leading the way.

* * *

Nick started noticing omens all around him, from a race on T.V. to the name of the film Lori and Janet went to see. He moved his injured arm and saw the words "It's here" written on the table.

"Guys. What if we didn't change anything?" He uneasily began.

Outside Kevin and Julie were running like never before; they had just thirty seconds.

"What if us being here was the plan from the beginning?" And then the structure fell and the truck swerved to miss it.

"LOOK OUT!" Julie screamed dashing into the building.

Nick and his friends spotted the truck and jumped away from their table just as it smashed through. Kevin pushed Julie out of the way towards the counter and jumped to the right to avoid it himself. The back of the truck crashed through the rest of the building as the truck tried to stop. It came to a crashing halt right through the counter. Kevin opened his eyes and checked himself to see if he was hurt. He was fine for the most part.

"Julie!" He worriedly called out to her. He received no answer, which only increased his sense of worry. "Julie!" He got to his feet and ran to the counter. She was alive but out cold; lying right next to the truck.

"Oh my God! Is she all right! ?" Lori asked appearing next to him.

"I don't know," Kevin said stepping over what was left of the counter to help her. Lori stepped over to help him as well. Meanwhile, Nick and Janet were recovering from crash when an odd smell caught Nick's attention. It smelled like gas. He opened his eyes and spotted a ruptured fuel line on the truck. A trail of gasoline was making its way towards the counter. As he tried to regain his focus Nick also saw a dead body lying across the counter holding a lighter.

"Lori you've gotta get away from the counter now!" He warned her in a panic voice. Lori spotted the gas and quickly helped Kevin get Julie away from the truck.

"We have to get out of here!" The five survivors made a run for the exit as the gas reached the counter and the dead figure dropped the lighter igniting it. An immense explosion rocked the café sending the five hurtling forward and onto the streets. Janet took in multiple breaths as she watched the cafe go up in smoke.

Julie let out a low groan and recovered from the accident. "Kevin what happened?" She questioned weakly.

"We saved them," he told her.

"Not wanting to sound ungrateful for the save or anything, but just who are you guys?"

"I'm Kevin."

"Julie"

"This is an odd place for an introduction, but I'm Lori."

"Janet."

"Nick."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, we need to get you three as far away from here as possible," Kevin explained. "Before Death strikes again."

"Wait. You know about it?" Nick began.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to explain while we're in the open. Come on!"

From a top the flaming café, Death watched them. "You won't be escaping me this easily," he thought. Another explosion knocked them onto their feet and a shard of glass flew out from the building and punctured a car's tire. It went out of control and started flipping towards them. They managed to stand and got out of the way as the car landed on top of another approaching car. The explosion knocked Janet down and the others a good distance away from her.

"Janet!" Nick yelled unable to see her because of the smoke. Janet was on her back when she noticed two cars headed straight for her. Both drivers tried to stop, but their brakes weren't functioning properly and they couldn't turn. Paralyzed with fear, all Janet could do was scream. Kevin, Julie, and the others shielded their eyes from the blast that followed and took cover as an additional car tumbled towards them and smashed through the building behind them. Needing to get off the streets they ran into that same building; climbing over the damaged car to get to the stairs. As Lori climbed over the car part of the ceiling collapsed separating her from the others.

"That son of a bitch! It's playing with us!" Nick cursed running to the rubble. Lori started screaming and Kevin hauled Nick away from the wall a split second before the rubble was blasted away. Kevin dragged the shocked Nick to his feet and ran up the stairs with Julie close behind.

The building shook as they reached the top tossing Nick forward. He stopped at the edge, but when he tried to stand another tremor rocked the building causing him to lose his footing. Kevin grabbed his hand and they both fell of together.

Julie ran to the edge and saw that Nick managed to grab the edge, but didn't look like he was going to hang on much longer. He was using his injured arm to keep Kevin from falling. Groaning in pain and anguish Nick lifted Kevin to within distance of Julie. Julie grabbed Kevin's arm, but part of the edge that Nick was hanging on to broke away. Julie quickly caught his and and tried to pull them both up, but they were too heavy for her.

"Come on, Julie! You can do it!" Kevin tried to encourage looking back down at the destruction just below him.

Julie pulled as hard as she could, but it wasn't any use. "I can't hold on!" Kevin's hand began to slip out of hers'!

"Kevin, no!" And she lost her grip on his hand. As Kevin fell, a second hand shot out and grabbed his.

Julie turned to meet the eyes (well…hood) of the contact. A cold wind picked up and Death appeared behind the three; eyes fixated on the contact. "Traitor," He accused through clenched teeth and went to strike.

"Too slow," the contact muttered and in one swift movement pulled out a shotgun from his/her jacket pocket and blew Death away.

"I guess I won't need this anymore," The contact said and removed his/her hood revealing…

"You?" Julie asked in disbelief.

Kimberly Corman half-smiled. "I understand if you're confused, but I'll explain everything once we're away from here. Hold on."

"To what?" Julie asked. Kimberly placed her hand on Julie's shoulder and she, Julie, Nick, and Kevin vanished from the battlefield.

**A/N: I'm evil aren't I? I said all hell was going to break loose and I meant it. Hope you aren't too upset with the events that transpired in this chapter and will still be around when I post up the next chapter. The Kimberly thing will be explained next chapter as well. Till then have a nice day readers.**


	8. Straight Answers

**A/N: Hope the wait wasn't too long for you, readers. This chapter is shorter than the last one, but it should still satisfy. **

Kimberly, Julie, Kevin, and Nick all materialized into someone's house.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"My old house. My mom and dad are out of town on a vacation and as such I've been using this place as a base of operations so to speak. I understand that you must all have 100s of questions, but don't worry. I'm going to answer them all…or at least as many as I can. Just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back."

"Wait a second. What's keeping Death out of this house?" Julie asked feeling a bit uneasy. Kimberly tilted her head in the direction of the windows and doors and the three of them saw symbols drawn all over the place.

"Where did you learn about all of this?" Nick said a bit slightly freaked out by the drawings.

"A man by the name of William Bludworth," Kimberly responded and then left the room. Nick took in a deep breath, stood to his feet, and began pacing; trying to make sense of everything that had transpired so far.

Kevin stared at his shotgun; Wendy' sacrifice still fresh in his mind. He was this close to breaking down in tears, but he knew he had to be strong now. He couldn't allow Wendy's sacrifice to be in vain. He heard Julie start to sniff and he turned to see tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a comforting hug while she silently began to cry.

"I know how you feel, Julie. Believe me I do," He said; his own sadness clear in his own voice.

"I just wish I could redo things with her. Me and Kimberly were never real close until this whole death thing," she continued to sob.

"It was the same thing for me," Kevin said. "Just five months ago we never would have said two words to each other. Now I'd give anything to see her again."

"Would you?" Kimberly said leaning against the door.

Kevin turned to her and stated, "Really. Without a moment's hesitation."

Kimberly smiled. "You know what, Kevin?"

"What?" He asked.

"You should tell her yourself," and Kimberly stepped away from the door revealing Wendy standing behind her. Kevin only stared; unable to form a coherent sentence or thought for that matter. Was Wendy really here?

"Wendy… is it really you?" He asked.

An enormous grin bestowed Wendy's face. "Why don't you come over here and find out," She said.

Kevin stood, began to walk, and immediately tripped and fell. Kimberly and Wendy burst out laughing. Kevin looked at his shoes and saw that the laces had been tied together.

He looked back up at Wendy and she pointed to her head. His laces untied and retied themselves and Kevin had an even wider grin.

"It is you!" He shouted and ran into Wendy's arms locking them both into probably the biggest hug either of them had ever been in; neither one ever wanting to let go.

They both tumbled to the ground when Julie launched herself into the hug and they all began to laugh for what felt like the first time in months. Nick watched them all laugh on the floor and sighed.

"Hey. Don't we get 'I can't believe you aren't dead hugs' too?" Lori and Janet asked from the doorway.

Nick looked up and was tackled by both ladies to the floor. Kimberly let the happen reunion go on for about five or so more minutes before clearing her throat and everyone looked in her direction.

"You all have a lot of questions? Don't you?" She asked and they all nodded their heads. "Take a seat and I'll try to fill in as many gaps as I can."

"Let's start with the most important question. How are they all alive?" Julie asked.

"It took near flawless timing. I had to make Death think it had gotten them so it would calm down a bit and stop coming at you with everything it had. When Wendy's car fell off the over pass, I teleported inside her car and teleported her out of it just before it hit the rubble. I teleported both Lori and Janet to safety as well just before the cars hit them. Death couldn't detect them inside these walls and assumed they were gone."

"Here's another big question. Why are Clear, Burke, and Alex trying to help Death kill us? And why aren't you helping them?" Kevin asked her.

"Another good question. When we died, we were sent to hell for fucking up Death's design. We had to go through unimaginable torture. When Death offered us a way out we took it even though the last thing we ever wanted to do was to kill. Death kept threatening to send us back to Hell if we failed it. We were so frightened that we obeyed. Even Clear is afraid is afraid Death and not much scares that girl. It was tired of being cheated and after you three escaped it for the second time it became extraordinarily pissed off. It came to me, Clear, Alex, and Burke because it believed that people who had been trying to escape Death themselves could come up with a situation where escaping Death is impossible."

"That's why we suggested it attack the subway; we honestly didn't think you guys would make it, but in light of Wendy's new power we we're all shocked when you came out of it alive. The reason I'm not helping them is because I simply choose not to. The others were too frightened to disobey, but I couldn't go through with killing anyone. I went to Bludworth shortly after Death let us out and asked for his help. He told me the only way we we're going to win this fight against Death was if I could somehow bring together Wendy and the other visionaries and bring them to him. He provided me with all the knowledge I needed to repel Death as well as the two salt shotguns."

"So that night at the hospital. After I blasted you, you went to save Wendy from Clear?"

"Precisely though I did cut it sort of close."

"But why all the secrecy? Why didn't you just tell me who you were right off the bat?" Wendy questioned Kimberly.

"If Death knew what I was up to, I would've been back in hell in no time at all. I had to be extra careful otherwise the entire plan would've been blown. I'm sorry I couldn't have been straighter with you, but it was the only way."

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked; mind hurting somewhat from the explanation that was just given.

"We have to go to Bludworth, but not without the others."

"And how are we supposed to get the others to come with us when they want us dead?" Lori asked standing up and crossing her arms.

"We'll deal with that once they find us," Kimberly responded to her walking towards the window.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Janet asked starting to worry.

"Get your shotgun ready, Kevin. This might get ugly," Kimberly revealed while cocking her own shotgun and then she erased one of the symbols on the window.

**A/N: Got yaaaaaaa! Surprised to see Wendy, Lori, and Janet still breathing? Haha. Hope Kimberly's explanation of events was good and didn't raise more questions than answers. See you all soon!**


	9. Different from the others

**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry I've been gone so long, but luckily I'm on summer break now. We're getting closer to the end and I want to thank each and every person who has read this story. When I first wrote this I never thought people would like it given how it deviates greatly from the traditional Final Destination formula. Thank you all for proving me wrong. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the rest of the story. **

"Get your shotgun ready, Kevin. This might get ugly," Kimberly said cocking her own shotgun. She pulled out a knife and scratched out one of the symbols on the window. Kimberly and the survivors prepared themselves for the attack; no one moving an inch. Kevin kept his gun pointed at the window; ready to fight if necessary.

"You guys are going get stuck like that if you stand like this any longer." Kimberly would know that sarcastic voice any where! She and Kevin spun around pointing their guns at Clear.

"Listen Clear! We don't want a fight. We just want to talk." Kimberly told her though not once pointing the gun away.

A light chuckle escaped Clear's lips. "Get'em boys," she said and then Burke appeared in the room and grabbed Kimberly's shotgun. He swung it against her face knocking her onto the floor unconscious.

"Sorry baby," he apologized. Kevin attempted to shoot him, but then Alex teleported into the room and knocked his gun away. Kevin threw a punch at him which Alex deflected and tossed Kevin into the table.

"Kevin!" Wendy ran to him, but was cut off by Clear charging her and pressing her knife into Wendy's neck. "Now to end this!"

"No!" Nick grabbed Clear and violently pulled her off Wendy. Burke turned his gun on Nick and he dove to dodge the attack; forcing Janet and Lori to the floor with him.

Wendy used her powers and flung Burke out the window followed by Alex. She dodged a swipe by Clear and kicked her in the throat knocking her face into a lamp. They all made a break for it with Nick, Lori, and Janet running for the kitchen while, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie ran up the steps.

"Wendy!" Clear shouted in rage chasing them up the steps. "No more games!" She was about to throw her knife when she let out a scream and vanished from view.

"Can't believe that actually worked," Lori said still holding onto the kitchen salt. They heard a crash from downstairs and Lori made a line with the salt to hold them off. She then ran in front of Wendy and the others and did the same. The three tormented spirits ascended the steps all very pissed off.

"Why do you continue to run?" Alex asked. "We'll only keep coming for you."

"You don't have to do this," Kimberly said walking up the stairs.

"We have to! Don't you get it! ? He'll kill us all!" Clear screamed at her.

"Newsflash Clear! We're already dead!"

"You know what I mean! I'm not going back to hell!" She roared. "I just can't…" she quietly whispered. He voice cracking.

"Clear. We don't have to go back hell. We can end this all. Just come with us. Please." Kimberly begged. Clear didn't show any sign of backing down.

"Clear," Wendy said calmly taking a few steps forward.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Kevin asked holding her back.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "Just don't act," she requested of him and crossed over the line of salt. "Clear, do you really thing that Death will keep its promise to let you all go once you've killed us?"

"I'm not leaving this to chance Wendy," Clear said; teeth clenched and knuckles white. "I barely remember what it feels like to be myself anymore. I've died twice already; once when Alex was killed and again when I was caught in that explosion. I've seen things; horrible things. Things…"

"That I can't begin to understand," Wendy finished for her.

"Yes. And I'm not returning to that life."

"Then go on Clear. Kill me. I won't stop you." Wendy surrendered.

"Wendy. No." Kevin crossed over the line, but froze in his tracks. "Let me go Wendy." She shook her head and looked back at Clear.

"What are you waiting for?" Clear advanced forward to Wendy and placed her knife against her neck. The cold feeling of the blade sent shivers down Wendy's spine. All Clear had to do was slice down and she'd be gone. Wendy shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but the feeling of the knife shaking against her skin followed by the sound of it clanking against the floor made her open them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized voice breaking. "I'm sorry." Wendy reached forward and found herself putting Clear into a comforting hug.

"It's ok, Clear. It's ok."

"No it isn't. We're dead. All of us."

"Stop saying that, Clear," Wendy ordered pulling out of Clear's arms. "We can fight this. Do you understand me?"

"How? Those guns won't do anything, but piss Death off. And you all know what happens when Death gets pissed off or have you forgotten what happened in the city."

"We know somebody that can help us."

"Don't tell me. Bludworth?" Alex guessed.

"Bingo."

"Why is he always involved?" Clear sighed slumping against the wall and sinking to the floor.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Wendy looked out Kimberly's bedroom window at what could very well be her last sunset. It looked so beautiful to watch. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and she sighed. Wendy let herself slump back into Kevin letting him take her weight.

"Hey Wen."

"Hi Kevin," she said putting her hands over his. "Listen we never really had a chance to talk about what happened in the car."

"Did you mean what you said to me after we kissed?" He asked brushing his cheek against hers. Wendy felt her knees buckle slightly and fought to stay standing.

"Yes," she answered. "All three words," but before she could continue she felt him kissing her neck. Wendy bent her head back and pressed her lips against his. Kevin pulled off her jacket and spun her around. Wendy pushed him up against the wall and pulled off his shirt; running her hands up his chest. They kissed again and Wendy felt Kevin's tongue slid into her mouth. Wendy responded by squeezing his shoulder and running her hand along it. Her hands went up and down his strong back while he started to suck on her neck. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads against each others.

"What'll Kimberly say if she finds us in here?" Kevin asked. Wendy didn't answer him and shoved him onto the bed.

* * *

Night had fallen and most of the people had fallen asleep. Wendy could hear Nick's snores coming from the bottom level as well as the sound of a shotgun being loaded and subsequently unloaded. She carefully slid out of Kevin's warm arms and got out of bed. She kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room. Wendy crept down the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone and snuck into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she saw the person checking the guns was none other than Clear.

"Can't sleep can you?" She asked sliding into the chair next to her.

"I haven't slept in nine years... or is it decades? I lost track," Clear dryly stated checking the weapon again. "I lost so much when I was alive; my father, Alex, my baby. I forgot what it was like to care for life. I couldn't recognize my face in a mirror any longer. I wanted so badly to escape that I didn't even think about the lives that would get caught in the crossfire when I suggested the subway attack. I was only looking out for my own interests."

"Clear, you can't dwell on the past. What's done is done. If you want to make up for what's happened you can help us take down Death's design once and for all."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm with you guys till the end now. At the very least I'll get some well deserved payback for what we all had to go through," she joked and the two women laughed. "How did you deal with it?" She suddenly asked.

"Deal with what?" Wendy asked.

"The power; how did you deal with the visions?"

"I don't know. I just did. Admittedly I was very freaked out at first. I never thought about how dangerous a simple rollercoaster ride could be."

"You're telling me. Airplanes are supposed to be the safest ways to travel and one blows up mere seconds after we all were thrown off. To this day we still don't know how we are receiving these visions. And why us of all people?"

"Who knows? Maybe fate chose us."

"I don't believe in that sort of thing. I make my own fate. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you headed off to?"

"To try and sleep. You should do the same. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." And Clear exited the kitchen.

_I see a lot of my old self in that girl,_ she thought.

A sudden crash in the kitchen caught her attention sending her running back inside. Wendy was lying next to an overturned table and her body was convulsing.

"Wendy? Wendy? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" She asked propping her up.

"It's my head! It's on fire!" She screeched.

"I need some help in here!" Clear yelled; her voice sounded through the house alerting everyone. She yelled for help again, but her voice faded into the dark along with all of Wendy's surroundings. She felt as if her head was about to explode and then another image flooded her mind.

* * *

**13 years ago**

"Time for bed Wendy," her mother told her.

"Ok mommy," she said running into her room and hopping into the bed.

"Pleasant dreams," she said to her daughter and kissed her forehead. Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep; several hours later she jumped awake with sweat pouring down her forehead. Then she suddenly had an agonizingly painful headache. Wendy wanted to scream for her mommy to help her, but no sound left her mouth. She was no longer in her bedroom, but in an airport surrounded by people she never met. The scenery changed and she was in an airplane.

"Alex. Could you change seats with us?" A girl asked in her direction. Who was Alex? Her head turned towards a guy, who was frantically shaking his head no.

"Pleeeeeeeaase?" She sweetly asked.

She nodded and left her seat. Soon the plane took off, but something went wrong. The plane started to violently shake. A whole section of the plane broke off and one of the passengers attempted to save another that was about to be sucked out of the hole. It was no good and she was followed by more passengers. A monstrous explosion filled up the plane incernerating all the remaining people; Wendy was so frightened and terrified that she couldn't bear to scream. The explosion reached her and burned off all her skin.

* * *

The pain quickly subsided and Wendy was driving down a highway with more people she'd never seen in her life. A big truck drove past her and then the chain holding its large cargo broke sending all the logs it was carrying down the highway. A police car was hit full on and blew up; a man fell of his motorcycle, slid into a log, and was hit by his own vehicle. Wendy rapidly drove to dodge the cars, but her van overturned and crashed on the street. Wendy felt her forehead get cut and felt glass fly into her face and mouth when the windshield broke. As she felt tried to push herself up she spotted a man desperately trying to escape his car. The truck from before came back into view destroying his car and headed full speed at Wendy's car. She finally let out a blood curdling scream and then she was back in her bedroom.

* * *

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Her mother asked sprinting into her room and sitting on her bed. "Was it a bad dream?" She asked putting her into a comforting hug. Wendy nodded; her body was trembling. She felt something splash against her face and she woke up on Kimberly's living room floor. Everyone was standing around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Burke asked holding a dripping bucket of water.

"I'm not sure." Wendy looked at Clear, who had the same bewildered expression on her face. "Clear did you… see it too?" Clear nodded. "How is that possible? How could I have had a vision at only age five?"

"I don't know. There's something about you that's different from the others."

* * *

_"There have been an estimated 40 casualties and many more injuries from today's pile up on Route 23. This has been the second pile up on that Route in five years."_

Death turned away from the T.V. while he sat in gate A-18 of J.F.K Airport.

"Those three were supposed to report in hours ago. What's taking them so long?" He wondered. If they so much as though about betraying him like Kimberly. Death felt his anger boiling and directed his gaze at a plane lifting off.

* * *

"Hey relax," the pilot said to his co-pilot once the plane was in the air.

"Sorry. It's just my first major flight."

"Don't worry. The odds of a plane crashing aren't very high," he assured his co-pilot.

"Haven't you ever heard of Flight 180?" He asked.

"That was just a random freak accident. Trust me. This plane is staying in the air."

"Ok. I guess you're ri-," The plane unexpectedly shook.

"It's ok. Just turbulence." The plane shook violently again slamming the pilot's head into the control's.

"What's happening! ?" The co-pilot panicked.

"Something's wrong with the controls!" The ship's controls automatically turned to the left and jerked forward sending the plane dive-bombing at the airport. The captain pulled back on the controls, but they wouldn't respond. "Oh shit!"

* * *

"Oh my God!" A woman screeched sighting the plane heading right for them!

Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed for the nearest exits; pushing and shoving each other to escape. The plane smashed through the side of the airport and erupted in an intense explosion killing everybody in the vicinity. A plethora of fire trucks plus ambulances sped over to the airport minutes after the crash.

"Dear Lord in heaven," one of the paramedics breathed out at the sight of the smoking section of the airport. "Think there will be any survivors?"

"I doubt it," his partner responded.

Death dug out of the rubble and inspected the carnage he caused. "That felt good," he said and jumped out the gaping hole in the building. He noticed some of the ambulances and smiled as he walked away. He looked at one of the still intact parts of the gate and it collapsed on top of the ambulance crushing it.

**A/N: Just when Wendy thinks she has all the answers more questions arise. How could she have had a vision about flight 180 and Route 23 years before they happened and why didn't she remember it having them till now? And with Death more pissed than it was in the beginning will she even live to find out? You'll be finding out very soon readers. See you all next update!**


	10. I'll see you in Hell

**A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter is my best work. I need to re-watch Final Destination 3 again to get back some of my inspiration. Still I hope you like it. After this chapter there will be only four more chapters.**

Death stood on a set of train tracks as a freight train quickly approached. He smirked as it got closer. He laughed remembering that he started off just venting his anger at being betrayed and is now just doing all this for the fun of it. The train blew its horn as it was dangerously close to hitting him.

"Hey you idiot! Get off the tracks!" He heard someone shout at him. Death only chuckled and rose up his hands. He swung them to the right and the train leapt off the tracks. The people in their cars were crushed by the metal behemoth while other bystanders ran as fast as their legs could carry them, which wasn't fast enough; the train cars crushed them all and then the front of the train smashed into the front of a building. Death watched in pure enjoyment as the structure collapsed killing everyone that wasn't fast enough to avoid the falling debris. He felt exhilarated watching the carnage that surrounded him.

"Help! Someone help me!" A fallen bystander shouted as she tried to push some of the debris off her.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," Death looked to his right and saw another woman grieving over someone he guessed was her husband. His face was entirely covered in blood and his wife had a death grip on his hand. "Please don't die," she silently pleaded.

"Sorry lady. But when your number's up," Death said spotting an approaching motorcyclist. "You number's up." The cyclist's motorcycle skidded throwing him off and the vehicle crashed into the screaming woman killing her instantly.

* * *

"None of this makes any sense," Wendy said as she, Alex, Julie, Kimberly, Clear, and Nick all sat at the table.

"You're telling me," Nick said.

"How could I not remember having that vision though? It's something one tends not to forget," Wendy said.

"You must have repressed it. You were only five after all," Clear explained.

"And then there's that. I was five. Did that ever happen to any of you guys?" They all shook their heads no. "And then there's the telekinesis. It's only happened for me, but none of you."

"It's like Clear said; there's something about you. Something different," Kimberly said. "You told us that when you had that vision it was like you saw the whole thing through my eyes and Alex's. Has that ever happened to you any other time?"

"Yes; three times actually. I was watching T.V. when I saw McKinley Speedway. I passed out and saw the whole crash through Nick's eyes."

"I thought I felt another presence with me when I had that vision," Nick said.

"It was even stranger the second time. I was looking in the mirror and then the next thing I knew I was sitting behind you in your car. I touched your shoulder and then I had a vision."

"Was it of a pipe bursting?" Nick asked.

"Yeah; the third time I looked in a mirror and saw you outside of a hospital."

"Just when I thought this whole life vs. death struggle couldn't get any more confusing," Kimberly said. "Bludworth should hopefully be able to explain all this to us."

"Hopefully," Clear said.

"Hey guys! You need to check out the T.V.!" Kevin called out from the living room.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"This," Lori pointed out turning up the T.V.

* * *

_"And there is still no explanation for this tragic event. Somehow the pilots lost control of the plane and crashed it into the side of the airport. No survivors have been found. All passengers are feared to be dead. Adding to this chaotic turn of events an ambulance was crushed under the rubble of this wrecked side of the airport upon arriving on the scene."_

* * *

"Death; that son of a bitch is trying to flush us out," Wendy said clenching her fists. She slammed her fist on the remote changing the channel to another news station.

* * *

_**There are no reported survivors from the shocking derailment of a train from earlier today.**_

* * *

Wendy changed the channel again.

* * *

_**A gas station mysteriously exploded.**_

Wendy shut off the T.V and chucked the remote control away from her.

"In light of these events I guess we should head out now," Julie said.

"We'll be playing right into Death's hands," Kimberly protested. "He'll be waiting for us to make any sort of move."

"And if we don't go more innocent people are going to get wrongfully killed because of us," Wendy countered. Kimberly realized she wasn't going to be winning this argument and nodded her head.

"Alright then. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Kevin and Clear cocked their shotguns. "We're ready," they said simultaneously.

"Ok," Kimberly said. "Be ready for anything. Once we leave this house Death will know where we are and won't hesitate to finish what he started." Kimberly closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination. Everything spun around for her and the others watched the house fade away from view and the next thing they all knew they were in front of a Church.

"Bludworth's in there," she pointed while rubbing her head slightly.

"You don't look so good," Clear said.

"It's the teleporting thing. I've never done so many people at once. I'll be fine. It's not like I can die again from this you know," Kimberly half-joked eliciting small smiles from the group. Those smiles quickly faded when they all felt a recognizable wind pick up.

"It's Death. Get inside quickly! I'll hold him off!" Kimberly ordered.

"By yourself? No way!" Burke said.

"This isn't the time to argue Thomas. I can't risk you getting dragged back to Hell with me."

"We've been fighting together since the beginning Kimberly and if we have to go down we can at least go down together," He said running his hand through her hair. Kimberly reached up and took his hand smiling.

"Stubborn to the end. I guess that's one of the things I liked about you," Kimberly said before turning to the others. "Ok we'll hold Death back. You guys just find out whatever the hell Bludworth has to tell you." She said then turned her back to them. The team ran inside the Church and saw Bludworth standing before the Altar.

"Glad to see you've made it," he said to them as they walked over to him. "Where are Kimberly and Thomas?" The sound of several gun shots were heard from outside. "That foolish girl," he said walking to the bottom step of the Altar and facing each one of them.

"Clear Rivers; the lonely orphan girl. Every time something good enters your life Death always snatches it away from you." Clear narrowed her eyes at Bludworth's comment; he smiled and continued. "Alex Browning; crippling fear of Airplanes. You always said when you were a small boy that planes were going to be the death of you and all your friends. How ironic wouldn't you say?" More gun shots could be heard outside.

"Hang on you two," Wendy thought.

"Nick O'Bannon. You've always been one to live life to the fullest thinking that your next day on Earth could be the last. Janet Cunnigham. The very definition of a worrier that would never take risks she deemed extreme such as going to a race track where you nearly died. ANd yet a nice day at the movies quickly almost became your death day. Lori Milligan. Perhaps one of the few people that wasn't a visionary to ever pay attention to the signs that Death is approaching in a while."

"Then there's you Julie Christensen. You've always held onto that bracelet of yours believing that it could keep you safe from Death's door. You could say that it has in a way. Wouldn't you agree Wendy?" he said turning to her. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. The control freak; you spent your whole life believing that you controlled you own life and your own death. How does it feel to not have any control over either of those now?"

"Are you going to give us some fucking straight answers Bludworth or are you going to go on about how our lives have been connected to Death?" Clear spit out getting impatient.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Clear?" Bludworth chuckled. "Very well Clear. I'll explain if you wish."

Bludworth began to speak again, but Wendy was off in her own world. She felt cold and could see her breath come out of her mouth. She could hear the sound of something snapping and gazed upward to see the giant Crucifix hanging over Bludworth's head falling down!

"Watch out!" She screamed. Bludworth looked up and tried to move out of the way, but froze in place. Wendy tried to move him out of the way, but felt herself freeze as well. The Crucifix smashed on top of Bludworth killing him instantly and the doors to the Church flung open; Death stepped inside with a smile on his face, which quickly changed to a pained expression.

"Oh. So close," he said placing a hand on his human body's pounding forehead.

"What's happening? I can't move," Wendy said.

"You aren't the only one with telekinesis," he said. "And now the time has come to end this," he said. A shot rang out and Death disappeared from the spot freeing Wendy and the others.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold him back," Kimberly said slumping against one of the pews.

"What happened to Burke?' Janet asked her.

"Death got him. He had me at his mercy, but wanted to take care of Bludworth first," Kimberly said; a hint of sadness in her tone at the loss of Burke. "And from the look of things he succeeded before he could tell you what you needed to know."

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" Julie asked.

"All hope isn't lost yet," Kimberly said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Bludworth assumed the worst might happen before he could help you guys and as such he had a backup plan."

"What kind of backup plan?" Wendy asked.

"I have to warn you; it will be extremely dangerous."

"Just tell us," Janet said.

"He showed me a symbol that will teleport us all to Hell."

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?" Clear asked starring daggers at Kimberly.

"Yes. That's the only way we're going to be able to talk to him now."

"I told you before I am not going back to Hell. And let's not forget that we're going to be searching a whole other plane of existence," Clear said.

"It's either this or we go back to Hell anyway. Do you really think you can avoid Death for the rest of your afterlife?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't go back there!"

"Coward!" Wendy suddenly yelled.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me Clear. You can be a coward about all this, but I'm going."

"So am I," Kevin said standing by her side.

"Me too," Julie said.

"Count me in," Nick said.

"We're screwed either way, but I'm going to at least go out knowing that I tried to fight for my life. I'm in," Janet said.

"I'm with you guys." Lori said.

"So what's it gonna be Clear and Alex?" Wendy asked.

"Fine; you guys won't last a second in Hell on your own anyway," Clear said crossing her arms. "And nobody calls me a coward," she added.

"If you're going in then so am I," Alex said.

"Then it's settled," Kimberly said standing up and walking to the Altar; pulling out a knife as she did. "In order for this to work, however, the symbol has to be drawn in blood. Fresh blood."

"Use mine," Wendy said quickly and held out her hand. Kimberly took it and dragged the knife against Wendy's flesh; Wendy winced slightly as she did. Kimberly placed two fingers in Wendy's blood and drew the symbol on the Altar.

"Hold out your hands," she said and they obeyed. A red light emitted from the symbol and it began to grow. Wendy looked up and saw Death teleport himself back into the Church. Their eyes locked and Wendy said, "I'll see you in Hell."

"I'll be waiting," he replied and then they all vanished from the Church.

**A/N: I'll try to make sure that the next update doesn't take as long as this one did readers. Hope you liked this chapter and were ok with the whole teleporting to Hell part.**


	11. Death's Domain

**A/N: Once again, we are almost at the end of Life vs. Death everyone; only three more chapters to go. I'm going to be sad when I end this story though relieved at the same time given how long I've been working on it. This is currently my longest story to date on .**

"Come on Wendy. Let's get you on your feet," Clear said as Wendy's world returned to focus.

"So this is it?" Wendy asked taking in the bleak and hopeless view of Hell.

"Yep; my home away from home," Clear answered. "Looks like we've landed in the seventh circle," she revealed keeping a firm grip on the shot gun; a lot of good it would do them here. It barely has much ammo left in it.

"Where are the others?" Wendy asked realizing that their friends were all gone.

"You should be worrying more about yourself than them," a familiar voice told Wendy.

"That voice. It can't be," she said.

"Oh, but it is Wendy," Ian McKinley said. Wendy turned around and saw her old classmate still dressed in the same attire he wore from when he died months ago.

"We don't want a fight Ian," Wendy tried to reason.

"That makes one of us, Wendy. It's your fault I'm dead… that Erin's dead. If you had just done that right thing and killed yourself when I suggested it you could've saved us all a whole lot of trouble!" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you Ian and I truly am sorry about Erin. But I'm so close to discovering how to beat Death once and for all and when I do you'll all be set free. You'll never have to spend another minute of your afterlife down here in Hell," Wendy said wishing he would just listen to her. Instead Ian laughed insanely.

"You honestly think you can beat Death without killing yourself? Newsflash Wendy! People have tried and look where they all ended up! It was obviously our time when the roller coaster was going to derail and crash. If you hadn't interfered we wouldn't have wound up here in the first place! This is all your fault!"

"You're right, Ian. You're right," Wendy calmly agreed with him. "I caused this mess and now I'm going to clean it all up."

"So why don't you just move your gothic ass out of our way?" Clear cursed at him.

"You really think that little thing is going to do you any good here?" Ian chuckled observing her shotgun, which she had pointed at him.

"Maybe not for the long run, but it'll certainly work on you."

"Why don't I introduce you to a few friends I've made in this place and we'll see just how useful that thing really is." Ian put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. At first there was nothing, but then suddenly two hands grabbed Wendy from behind and attempted to break her spine.

"Let her go!" Clear shouted at the soul attacking her.

She didn't give it the chance to comply and blasted it. Another soul attacked her from behind and knocked the weapon away. Wendy and Clear stood back to back as Ian's 'friends' started to surround them.

"We've gone from fighting Death to fighting souls in Hell. I know I should be frightened, but the whole thing feels weird," Wendy said as the souls started closing in on them.

"It's different from the usual formula to say the least, but we can worry about that later. Hold out your hands," Clear said.

"Like this?" Wendy asked outstretching her arms and putting one hand over the other.

"Perfect," Clear said backing up in front of Wendy. She then took a running start at her. Realizing what Clear was about to do, Wendy braced herself as Clear jumped at her hands; she used all her strength to propel Clear over her head and past the souls. Clear grabbed the shot gun behind the army and shot a way out for Wendy. Wendy ran through the gap in the souls, but one of them tripped her. The souls started to lash out at her; tearing into her living flesh. Wendy tried to fight back and then several of the souls vanished from sight allowing her to get out of the circle.

"You alright?" Clear asked with concern as she looked at some of the cuts on Wendy's face.

"I'll live. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime, but we only have a few shots left on this thing." The souls spotted Clear and Wendy and sprinted after them. "We can worry about that later though; run!" The two women dashed away from the charging souls.

"You ladies can run! But you can't hide! This is Death's domain!" He yelled at them as they continued to flee.

"I sure hope the others are doing better than we are," Wendy thought.

* * *

Kevin felt his head throbbing as he came to. "Guys," he called out, but received no answer. "Guys!" He called louder.

"Kevin?" He heard someone ask. That voice.

"Jason?" Kevin asked turning around. Tied up in some sort of web was his old friend. "It's is you!" Kevin shouted in happiness.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Carrie said. Kevin looked to his left and saw her as well.

"Hold on. I'm going to try to get you guys down."

"Why aren't you stuck up here with us?" Carrie asked. "Aren't you dead?"

"No. It's a really long and very complicated story, which I don't have the time get into now," he said trying to pull Jason down.

"Is Wendy with you?" Jason asked.

"She was when we teleported ourselves here, but I haven't seen her since. We all got separated."

"Who else is with you?"

"Julie and a lot of people that you haven't met before."

"Kevin!" Nick's voiced echoed throughout the area.

"Nick. Man, am I glad to see you. Where's everyone else?" Kevin asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I woke up alone just a few minutes ago."

"I sure hope they're ok," Kevin said thinking of Wendy in particular.

* * *

"Lori. Janet. Julie. Get up," Kimberly said to the two girls. They staggered to their feet and gasped at the grisly sight before them. "Keep it together, girls. We've still got a mission to complete here," she said to them. Just as she did one of the many tortured souls appeared in front of them.

"Get behind me!" She ordered them both. They obeyed and ran behind Kimberly as she outstretched her hands to try and cover them. At least ten more souls faded into view and they all looked pissed off to see the living down in Hell.

* * *

Alex Browning was the last to regain consciousness, but unlike everyone else he was completely alone. "Is anyone out there! ?" He shouted.

"_Is anyone out there! ? Is anyone out there! ?"_ His echo repeated.

"I'm here," someone said. Alex spun to his right and saw Death stepping into view. "I was hoping to start with Wendy, but you'll do," he said. Alex stared Death down and gave him his best 'bring it on' look.

* * *

"We're almost at the exit!" Clear informed Wendy as they started to elude their pursuers.

They halted their escape when they reached a tall rock formation. "After you," Clear said and Wendy started to climb. They moved faster than they ever thought possible as the souls climbed after them. They were almost out of the circle of Hell when Clear stepped on a bad rock and nearly fell, but Wendy grabbed her hand to keep her up. One of the souls managed to catch up and snatched Clear's foot.

"Hang on, Clear! I've got you!" Wendy shouted. Wendy tried to pull her up with all her strength, but the soul refused to let go. Clear looked back down at the rapidly climbing souls and then back up at Wendy. No words had to be exchanged between the two of them. Wendy could see Clear's decision in her eyes. "Clear; please don't do what I think you're going to do," she pleaded.

"I've lived a full life, kid. No point getting you trapped down here with this tarnished soul," she said.

"But I can't do this without you," Wendy said straining to keep her grip on Clear's hand.

"Yes you can. You have to reach the ninth circle of Hell. I'm sure that's where you find Bludworth," Clear told her. Wendy didn't want to let go; she had come to like Clear in the short time they were allies, but she knew in her mind that this had to be done.

"Give Ian Hell from me," Wendy requested.

"You've got it, Wendy," Clear said. She then gave Wendy a wide smile and let go of her hand. Wendy held back her tears as she watched her enemy turned friend fall back down into the horde of souls. Clear still had that grin on her face as she fell. The other souls spotted her falling and jumped down after her.

"This is from Wendy!" She heard Clear scream followed by a shot ringing out, which was followed by Ian's yells.

Wendy still had a shocked look on her face while she climbed out of the circle.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vein," Wendy silently promised Clear. She pulled herself out of the seventh circle and ran across the terrain of Hell.

She couldn't explain how, but she felt like she somehow knew her way around the landscape. After a few minutes of running Wendy reached a red swirling vortex. She had no explanation for how, but she knew it was the circle of Hell she was looking for. Wendy took a deep breath and jumped into the ninth circle of Hell.

She expected the fall to take a while, but it was over in only a matter of seconds.

"Hello Wendy. I'm pleased and quite surprised that you made it this far," Bludworth said to her. Wendy looked up and was surprised to see that she had landed in front of him. Talk about lucky.

"Glad you're impressed. Now start talking," Wendy ordered.

"Hahahaha," Bludworth laughed in a deep, menacing manner.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked; she was so not in the mood for games right now.

"What's funny is that out of all of you Alex was the only one to ever consider the fact that someone else may be sending the visions to you all; that you might not have spontaneously developed this power out of nowhere."

"So do you know who it is? Do you know who gave it to us?" She asked wishing he'd just cut to the chase.

"The one who gave the power of foresight to your friends is what we could consider to be Death's opposite."

"And who is that supposed to be?" Wendy asked getting impatient.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Bludworth laughed.

"Figured what out?"

"Your vision at age five. Being able to see the crash of flight 180, the route 23 pile up, and the McKinley Speedway disaster through everyone else's eyes; your telekinesis."

"What are you saying?" Wendy asked him unable to believe where he was going with this.

"You know what I'm saying. It's you Wendy. You're Death's Opposite."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Don't worry. There will be an explanation (or at least an attempt at one) next chapter. As for our survivors, Hell is going to break loose again in worse ways than before. Be here for the final three chapters of Life vs. Death coming soon. See ya!**


	12. Death's Opposite

**A/N: Thank you Final Destination 5 for restoring my Final Destination fic mojo. Spoilers will be present in this chapter for part of that movie so make sure you watch it first. SERIOUSLY. EXIT THIS PAGE NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT. This chapter will attempt to connect all the films together in some fashion and writing it took a toll on my mind. Hope you like the explanation.**

"Let's get you guys down," Kevin said. He and Nick grabbed the webs, but felt something hot and jumped away from them.

"These webs hurt like Hell," Jason said.

"I'd be screaming, but I've gotten used to the pain now. Centuries... or is it decades... down here can do that," Carrie said.

"Hold on. Let me try something," Kevin said pointing his gun at them.

"Kevin? What are…?" Kevin blasted Carrie and her soul disappeared from the web. He did the same to Jason. After a short time passed they faded back into view free from their bindings.

"Owww!" Carrie complained.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized. Carrie calmed down and threw her arms around Kevin.

"Thank you Kevin." She couldn't remember the last time she had been out of this web for real. It was a wonderful feeling. She smiled until she felt Kevin back off.

"Listen guys," Kevin sighed looking from Carrie to Jason. "There's something you should know about me and Wendy," Kevin said feeling awkward. "I… I love her."

"We already know," Carrie admitted to him.

"How?"

"We saw you kissing at the graveyard," Jason answered.

"If you were paying attention you'd have noticed all of us," Carrie said.

"All of us? How many of you were there?" Kevin asked feeling weird knowing that the ghosts of Jason and Carrie saw him kiss Wendy.

"We managed to slip through to the living world for a short period of time. We can also briefly look into the living world at times. Not an easy feat and only possible when Death isn't around. You can only break free for good if someone else takes you down. Given how we're all good souls no one was keen on releasing us. People like Ian McKinley were another story. After we returned Ashley and Ashlyn would not shut up about you two kissing. Guess they liked how at least one good thing came from amongst all the chaos," Carrie said. "Of course their non-stop chatter got them carried off someplace else. I'm really worried about them."

"We can finish this reunion later," Nick said. He looked very jumpy at the moment and had every right to be. They were in Hell for crying out loud! "We need to find the others."

"You're here to rescue us? How?" Carrie eagerly asked grabbing Kevin's shoulders.

"It's a…"

"Long story?" Jason guessed.

"Yes. Now let's go!" Nick yelled.

* * *

Wendy's world came crashing down. "You're lying. I can't be Death's Opposite. I just can't!" She screamed at him getting a chuckle from Bludworth.

"What the Hell are you laughing at! ?" She shouted.

"You of course Wendy. Trying to deny what you are," he said cryptically.

"Shut up! I want answers and you're going to give them to me!" Wendy yelled at the top of her voice. She was sick and tired of all these riddles.

"Very well," Bludworth said. "Sit down Wendy. It's a long and somewhat complicated story."

* * *

_The story begins centuries before you were even born. There was Death and then there was Death's Opposite. The two of them had very differing opinions of Fate. Death of course believed that if you were supposed to die you were supposed to die. It's Opposite believed that if an individual fought hard enough it could change its pre-set destiny. This led to a conflict between the two in which Death's Opposite attempted to prove its point by granting a human the gift of foresight. It followed a certain pattern switching between teenagers and people in their mid-twenties._

_Death was not pleased when the human managed to escape it and put a rift in its design. Death was quick to try and put its design back on track by hunting the human down, but Death's Opposite continuously provided the human with several clues or visions that allowed him to evade Death. Death decided that if it's Opposite could cheat then so could it. No matter how many times the human cheated Death, it would keep pursuing him or her until he or she perished. In the end the human slipped up and was killed, but the Opposite refused to give up. It would possess the bodies of humans over the next several centuries granting them foresight and setting them against Death. The people were all chosen at random and Death could not exactly pinpoint where or who the visionary was, but knew when it was close. No matter how hard it tried Death always won. None of the visionaries lasted long. A lucky few lasted a year; a small number making it longer. Some only lasted a few weeks. _

* * *

"So you're saying Death's Opposite is inside me?"

"Yes, Wendy. Please let me finish the story though."

* * *

_However, an interesting thing happened one particular day in the year 1975. Death was beyond frustrated as it continued to fail killing one group of survivors. It got to the point where it took things to the ultimate extreme. It lured the group to a place that was also particularly crowded. All of the people there were going to die in a tragic accident including the visionary. However, the visionary had a premonition of the disaster at the last second. The group managed to save the lives of the crowd at the cost of their own. _

_Only one member of the group survived and was pursued by Death relentlessly until finally killing him in the year 1979. He currently holds the record for the longest time avoiding Death. It was then that Death remembered the crowd that had been saved by the visionary. Death had to pursue them all and as an act of desperation started breaking its own rules. Death would repeatedly find itself killing not only the visionary, but hundreds of other people in the process. Some would survive the carnage putting an even bigger rift in Death's design. It lost track of who it had been hunting originally and by the time Death figured things out in 1981 it was too late. Death had lost. One of the women from the crowd had a child; new life that was never meant to exist. She named the child, Alex. _

_Alex's birth defeated Death's design and it was forced to spare the remaining lives of the people from the 1975 disaster. Death's opposite remained inactive until 1987 in spite of the fact that Death had been beaten. However, it hadn't been beaten on the Opposite's terms. Death still technically won as the visionary had perished._

_When the Opposite finally arouse again it entered the body of a new born baby breaking its own pattern. That baby was you Wendy. However, the power was shall we say, too much for your body to contain forever at the time. When you turned five you had your first vision, but it not your future you saw. You had seen the future of Alex Browning and a possible future of Kimberly Corman. The Opposite had looked into the future and sought out potential people, who would be involved in horrific disasters. A man known as Sam Lawton had been chosen at random, but the three others were picked specifically. Alex Browning was a no brainer given how his birth technically beat Death originally. Clear was chosen because she was close to Alex. Kimberly was chosen because she would later cheat Death as a result of the Flight 180 survivors getting off the plane. I was a tad more straightforward when I spoke to Sam about how to beat Death. If he and his friends wanted to live they needed to kill someone to get their remaining years. Need less to say it didn't work out._

* * *

"You son of a bitch! Killing people is wrong! Doing it to save your damn life doesn't make it any better!"

"I don't make the rules Wendy. I just clean up after the game is over," Bludworth said in his usual cryptic fashion.

* * *

Alex hung in mid-air. Unable to fight, scream, or even breathe not that he needed to anymore. Death was carving up his soul, bit by excruciating bit.

"How does it feel Browning! ? You thought the torture you endured was bad before! ?" He yelled. Death closed his hand into a fist and Alex saw bits of his soul starting to disappear into nothingness. There wasn't anything he could do to fight back. "When I'm through with you your soul will be nothing, but dust in the wind!"

"What is it with you and that song?" A new arrival asked. Death recognized the voice as the arrival pulled him down to the ground and a blast from a shot gun blew him away into the darkness releasing Alex.

"Alex!" Kevin called out. He was joined by Jason, Carrie, and Nick. The arrival extended his hand and Alex took it.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Someone like you. I'm Sam Lawton. These guys came across me by chance and when I told them I'm a visionary like you they cut me down from the web. I was one of the passengers of Flight 180."

"Oh God. I'm sorry," Alex apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I should've paid attention to your warning, but I was so fixated on the fact that I had survived I didn't take it into consideration until it was too late."

"I think I remember you now. Wasn't there a woman with you?"

"She was my girlfriend, Molly. I had a vision of the plane exploding seconds after you got thrown off. I grabbed Molly and after pushing through the flight attendants managed to get her out. I didn't make it, however. I've been watching her ever since when Death left us alone to do its dirty work. Molly's still alive to this day. Death must've been too preoccupied with killing you guys to even remember she cheated Death as well." Sam felt intensely weak and wanted to sink to his knees when the recognizable wind blew.

"It's coming back! Go! Go!"

* * *

"How do the others factor into this?" Wendy asked Bludworth.

"Death's Opposite sent pieces of itself into Sam, then Alex, Clear, and finally Kimberly. At that point it was sufficient enough that you could survive with most of Death's Opposite inside of you. It also gave Death someone else to play with while your powers continued to grow with age. The longer it remained inside you the stronger you became allowing you to develop telekinesis. The other visionaries were merly possessed, but you steadily became the Opposite. Sam did manage to beat Death when he took the life of one of the survivors, who already took another man's life."

"Death's Opposite could've left you as its point had been proven, but it could not. Its pieces still rested within three others and until they returned to you, you were stuck with the Opposite inside of you. With each visionary's death more of the Opposite returned to your body. Having the Opposite with you for so long truely made you different from the others."

"This is all fine and dandy, Bludworth, but how am I supposed to defeat death exactly? That's what I came down to fucking Hell for! And while you're at it can you tell me why I had to unite with the other visionaries?"

"I've been so lost in the story I almost forgot that I was supposed to tell you that," Bludworth laughed. "The other visionaries were mostly cannon fodder to keep Death off your back; strength in numbers after all. You have your best chance at beating Death now that it has manifested itself in the open. But you can only do that once you are finally whole."

"What do you mean by whole?"

"Have you forgotten Nick? The first time Death believed it had found the Opposite in the form of Alex. The next time Death unintionally warned the Opposite that it was getting close to it when it murdered Kimberly. Hoping to draw Death away from you it transfered part of itself into Nick though it did not work. That's why you had a vision of Nick at first. That's why you could see through his eyes. You were almost complete and the Opposite wanted you to find him. But now that Death has correctly identified you as the true Opposite it will not stop until it finishes you. And remember, Nick isn't the only other visionary still alive. You reached out to Julie out of desperation after Kimberly rescued you to aid her in saving Nick and his friends. You transferred a piece of yourself into her granting her that instance of foresight. You recall what I said about how the pieces would return to you?"

"No! No fucking way!" Wendy spat.

"Unfortunately it's true. You want the best chance at beating Death? Then Nick and Julie must die."

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: I know Clear wasn't a true visionary, but I'm considering her to be one since she did see that bus almost hit Alex before it showed up at the end of Final Destination. Anyway what will happen in these final chapters! ? What has become of Kimberly, Lori, Julie, and Janet! ? Will it take me till Final Destination 6 before I update again! ? I'll save you the trouble for the last question and say no it won't take me that long. The ending has been in my head for months. Inspiration was the only problem. I hope the explanation was good and at least made sense. C ya!**


End file.
